Marriage Proposal
by fujhoshtpnk
Summary: Bersama dengan Sehun membuatnya melihat laki-laki itu dari sisi lain. Sisi lembut dan penuh perlindungan. Sisi yang mampu membuat dadanya berdesir. Perasaan yang mengenalkan Jongin pada…cinta. Sequel Baby Proposal. This is HunKai, bxb, sexual content, remake Baby Proposal, a novel by Dahlian & Gielda Lafitah.
1. Chapter 1

**MARRIAGE PROPOSAL**

Cast **Sehun-Kai (SeKai / HunKai)**

Rated **M (sexual content, bxb)**

Sequel **Baby Proposal**

Remake **Baby Proposal** , a novel by **Dahlian and Gielda Lafita**

 _It's gonna feel like fire,_

 _It's gonna hurt like hell . . . ._

 _Just what am I supposed to say ?_

 _And tell you why I turned out like this ?_

 _Don't make me . . . ._

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _Jongin…" panggilnya pelan._

 _Perlahan, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun._

" _Kau mau, kan, pindah ke rumahku…? Tinggal bersamaku…"_

 _Jongin terkejut bukan main, matanya membulat seolah-olah siap untuk keluar. Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya? Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki ini?_

" _Hei… Jangan takut, Jongin. Ada banyak kamar kosong di rumahku," bujuk Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin._

" _Tapi…, kenapa? Untuk apa, Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun, bingung._

" _Supaya ada yang menjagamu. Supaya kau tidak kesepian lagi, dan terus teringat pada…," Sehun tercekat, "anak kita."_

Kejadian itu terus terngiang di otak Jongin. Perkataan Sehun sungguh tulus, tapi juga tersirat perintah tak terbantahkan. Seolah-olah ia ingin sekali agar Jongin tinggal bersamanya. Dan disinilah Jongin, memasuki _penthouse_ Sehun dengan kegugupan luar biasa. Jongin sendiri pun heran dengan otak dan mulutnya yang dengan mudah mengindahkan permintaan Sehun.

"Jongin…?" Panggilan Sehun membuat Jongin terkejut. "Kau melamun?"

Jongin tersipu.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Jongin segera mengikuti Sehun menuju tangga. Lelaki itu menaiki anak tangga sambil menjinjing koper dan _travel bag_ Jongin sekaligus, seolah yang dibawanya hanyalah dua buah benda yang sangat ringan.

"Itu kamarmu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan dagunya, saat mereka tiba di lantai dua. "Dan, itu kamarku." Dia menambahkan sambil menunjukkan sebuah pintu tepat di sisi kamar Jongin.

Sehun melangkah cepat melintasi ruang santai, menghampiri kamar Jongin dan membuka pintunya. Jongin hanya mengikuti lelaki itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar, dan matanya terbelalak.

Kamar tidurnya begitu luas, dengan sebuah jendela besar di ujung ruangan. Sungguh mirip kamar hotel bintang lima. Seluruh ruangan didominasi warna biru dan putih. Ada sebuah ranjang _king size_ , dengan sebuah televisi flat di hadapannya, sebuah sofa besar yang tampak nyaman dengan meja kopi yang lebar dan beralas permadani tebal, dan sebuah lemari pakaian.

Sehun meletakkan koper serta _travel bag_ Jongin di dekat sofa. "Itu kamar mandinya," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu kecil di sudut ruangan. "Tapi, maaf, aku baru mengeceknya tadi pagi, jadi baru tahu kalau ada kerusakan pada pipa airnya."

Jongin tidak peduli mengenai pipa air yang rusak. Ia terlalu gembira. Ia memiliki kamar mandi sendiri! Sungguh sebuah kemewahan yang tidak pernah berani diimpikannya.

"Tapi, tenang saja, aku sudah memberi tahu bagian _maintenance_ untuk memperbaikinya. Untuk sementara, kau pakai saja kamar mandi di kamarku."

Jongin menatap Sehun, jengah.

"Yah, sebenarnya ada kamar mandi untuk tamu, tapi jarang dipakai. Aku belum mengecek semuanya. Toiletnya tidak masalah, tapi untuk yang lain aku tidak tahu." Sehun melangkah menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa langsung meminta padaku. Atau, kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa meminta pada Bibi Jang."

Jongin teringat pada perempuan paruh baya yang membukakan pintu untuknya dulu, saat ia datang untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Sehun. Ia mengangguk.

" Ya, sudah, aku tinggal dulu," kata Sehun sambil melangkah ke luar kamar.

Jongin segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu. Sebisa mungkin memberi ruang pada Sehun agar lelaki itu bisa lewat tanpa menabraknya, tapi ternyata, tubuh Sehun lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Tanpa sengaja, lengan lelaki itu menyentuh dada Jongin saat melewatinya. Sentuhan sekilas yang tidak disengaja itu membuat tubuh Jongin seolah dijalari arus listrik. Membuat jantungnya berdegub cepat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Membuat wajahnya merona. Jongin melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya, tapi tampaknya lelaki itu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia terus melangkah ke arah tangga dan menuruninya. Jongin menghela napas lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Kasurnya terasa begitu nyaman, sungguh berbeda dengan kasur kapuk yang keras di rumah kontrakkannya. Udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan, membuat Jongin semakin malas untuk bangun. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan melirik jam kecil di atas meja nakas. Matanya terbelalak. Pukul setengah sembilan!

Jongin segera menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya dan meloncat turun dari ranjang. Ia merasa tidak enak telah bangun kesiangan di rumah orang. Apalagi rumah ini bukan milik sembarang orang, tapi rumah Sehun! Jongin segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin melepas seluruh pakaiannya, lalu berdiri di bawah _shower_. Ia memutar keran shower, tapi air yang keluar hanya tetesan air kecil. Saat itu barulah ia teringat ucapan Sehun semalam. Pipa air di kamar mandinya rusak. Jongin mendengus kesal. Tidak ada pilihan, selain menggunakan kamar mandi tamu atau kamar mandi−Jongin menelan ludah−Sehun.

Pikiran untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya saja sudah membuat Jongin jengah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan mandi di kamar mandi Sehun saat lelaki itu ada di kamarnya. Risih! Namun, pada saat bersamaan, rasa ingin tahu menggelitik hatinya. Jongin penasaran ingin melihat kamar lelaki itu dan bagaimana rasanya mandi di tempat paling pribadi lelaki itu. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh dari benaknya. Ia kembali mengenakan piayamanya, mengambil handuk dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Di luar kamarnya, Jongin melihat Bibi Jang sedang membersihkan ruang santai. Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Tuan ingin mandi?" tanyanya saat melihat handuk yang disampirkan di pundak Jongin.

"Iya."

"Tadi Tuan Sehun sudah pesan kepada saya, kalau Tuan mau mandi, pakai kamar mandi Tuan Sehun saja."

Jongin menatap Bibi Jang, ragu. "Sehun… sudah berangkat kerja?"

"Sudah, Tuan."

Godaan itu kembali menggelitik hati Jongin. Jongin memandang pintu kamar Sehun, ragu.

"Silakan, Tuan. Kamar Tuan Sehun tidak dikunci."

Ucapan Bibi Jang membuat Jongin semakin tergoda. Jongin pun melangkah lambat menghampiri kamar Sehun.

"Sarapan juga sudah saya siapkan di ruang makan, Tuan."

"Makasih, Bi." Jongin melangkah lebih mendekat ke arah pintu Sehun, kemudian menatap Bibi Jang, "Oh iya, Bi. Tolong panggil saya Jongin saja. Terasa tidak nyaman jika dipanggil Tuan Jongin."

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk ramah.

Ia meraih gagang pintu kamar Sehun. Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat. Ia telah memasuki zona pribadi Sehun!

Jongin menyapu sekeliling ruangan dengan matanya. Kamar tidur Sehun lebih luas dari kamarnya. Namun, seperti interior di setiap ruangan di _penthouse_ itu−kecuali kamar Jongin−kamar Sehun pun didesain modern minimalis dengan warna hitam, abu-abu, putih dan emas mendomasi ruangan. Kesan maskulinnya terasa sangat kental, tapi tetap rapi. Jongin membuka pintu di sudut ruangan. Pintu perlahan terbuka. Jongin tertegun mendapatkan sebuah ruang pakaian yang dipenuhi oleh lemari besar dan tinggi hingga ke langit-langit. Hampir seluruhnya berlapis cermin hingga Jongin dapat melihat bayangannya terpantul dari berbagai sisi.

Rasa ingin tahu yang semakin besar, membuat Jongin menjulurkan tangan dan membuka salah satu pintu lemari. Di dalamnya, terdapat deretan jas yang tergantung rapi, terdapat gantungan dasi yang dipenuhi deretan dasi dalam berbagai motif dan warna. Jongin menutup pintu lemari dan memandang sekeliling, mencari pintu kamar mandi. Ternyata, pintu itu terletak di ujung ruangan. Sedikit tersembunyi di sisi lemari pakaian.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, dan membuka pintunya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati kamar mandi yang luas. Lantai dan dinding marmernya putih bersih, sangat kontras dengan _bathtub_ besarnya yang hitam pekat. Sepertinya _bathtub_ itu dapat memuat dua orang. Seluruh tubuh Jongin seolah dijalari semut saat membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam _bathtub_ itu bersama Sehun. Wajahnya merona. Jongin segera menepis pikiran konyol yang meresahkan itu di benaknya, dan memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Di seberang _bathtub_ , ada lemari pendek dilengkapi dengan cermin besar di atasnya. Di sisi lemari ada sebuah wastafel bewarna _silver_ −mungkin dari _stainless steel_ −dan berbentuk bulat. Di ujung ruangan, ada dua macam toilet dan sebuah _shower_ yang dikelilingi kaca yang sangat bening. Tidak buram, seperti yang ada di kamar mandinya.

Jongin menghampiri lemari pendek dan mengambil sabun cair yang tersedia di atasnya, kemudian melangkah menghampiri bilik _shower_. Ia menggantungkan handuknya pada gantungan handuk yang terletak di sisi bilik dan mulai melepas pakaiannya dengan gerakan pelan dan ragu-ragu.

Entah mengapa, walaupun Sehun sudah pergi, Jongin tetap merasa jengah melepas pakaiannya di kamar mandi lelaki itu. Mungkin karena keberadaan lelaki itu terasa terlalu kental di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Bahkan, harum parfum maskulin lelaki itu masih tertangkap oleh hidungnya. Jongin segera menepiskan rasa risihnya, dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah menggantungkannya pada gantungan baju, ia pun melangkah masuk ke bilik _shower_.

Jongin berlama-lama memanjakan dirinya di bawah pancuran _shower_ , menikmati air yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menyabuni tubuhnya sambil bersenandung riang. Rasa risihnya sudah hilang. Terlupakan.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamar mandi itu. Tubuh Jongin menegang. Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tangan Jongin berhenti menyabuni tubuhnya. Ia menoleh. Uap air hangat telah sedikit membuat kaca bening itu menjadi sedikit buram, tapi Jongin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sehun! Lelaki itu tampak terpaku menatapnya.

Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Rasa panik melanda hatinya. Ia tidak dapat menutupi tubuhnya dengan apa pun. Handuknya tergantung di luar bilik _shower_. Refleks, Jongin meletakkan tangan kiri di depan dadanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya di letakkan di kejantanannya, berusaha menghalangi tubuhnya dari pandangan lelaki itu. Namun, ia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Sehun.

" _S−sorry_ …" Sehun tergagap. "Aku tidak bermaksud…aku…" katanya dengan suara serak. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Jongin. "Aku hanya mau mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau−" ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya kemudian sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia kemudian membersihkan dirinya dari busa sabun, dan keluar dari bilik _shower_. Menyambar handuk dan pakaiannya, lalu secepatnya kembali ke bilik. Secepat kilat ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengenakan pakaian dengan tangan gemetar.

Saat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak menemukan Sehun di kamar tidurnya. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan lelaki itu di ruang santai lantai dua. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Mukanya merah padam. Ia sangat malu! Ingin rasanya berteriak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Bibi Jang terkejut dan tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba meredam detak jantungnya. Namun, rasa panas di wajahnya seolah tidak mau menyingkir. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun nanti malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk di jok belakang mobilnya sambil memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Seperti biasanya, di saat _after office hour_ , jalan raya tampak padat. Mobil yang dikendarai sopirnya pun hanya melaju lambat.

Seharian ini, benaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Jongin yang sedang mandi di kamar mandinya. Walaupun kaca bilik _shower_ tertutup embun tipis, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh Jongin. Bayangan Jongin yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya terasa begitu sensual. Sampai-sampai Sehun mendapati dirinya ereksi saat keluar dari kamar mandi saat itu. Hingga membuatnya gelisah sepanjang hari.

Sehun mendengus kesal sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa lupa, bahwa ia telah menawarkan Jongin untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya. Ia juga mengutuk Jongin yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar sehingga membuatnya dapat masuk dengan mudah. Namun, Sehun juga cemas. Ia khawatir Jongin berpikir macam-macam mengenai dirinya. Ia khawatir kejadian tadi membuat pemuda itu tidak memercayainya lagi. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Resah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah, Sehun mendapati suasana yang sepi seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya pula, Bibi Jang menyambut kedatangannya, mengambil tas kerjanya dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Sehun yang terletak di lantai satu.

Setelah mandi, Sehun mendatangi kamar Jongin dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Jongin…"

Tidak terdengar jawaban.

"Jongin…"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan kembali mengetuk pintu. "Jongin, kata Bibi Jang kau belum makan malam?"

Hening.

"Jongin, aku juga belum makan. Kau mau menemaniku?" Bujuk Sehun sambil menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sehun segera menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu. Pintu pun terbuka.

Jongin berdiri salah tingkah di hadapan Sehun. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatapnya. Berkali-kali, ia menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi matanya dengan gerakan resah. Namun, Sehun dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Ternyata, Jongin masih merasa malu gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi. Meskipun bayangan Jongin yang sedang mandi melintas di benaknya, Sehun berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. "Ayo, makan," ujarnya tenang, seolah kejadian tadi pagi tidak pernah terjadi.

Jongin mendongak, menatapnya ragu.

Untuk sesaat Sehun terpaku. Dadanya berdesir saat melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas. Jantungnya berdegub cepat. Mata bening Jongin yang polos dan rona di wajahnya membuatnya tampak mempesona. Cara pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya mampu membuat Sehun ingin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi pemuda itu, dan mencium bibirnya yang penuh dan basah. Sehun berusaha keras untuk menepis segala pikiran nakalnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju tangga.

Jongin mengikutinya.

"Orang _maintenance_ sudah datang?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada biasa.

"Sudah," jawab Jongin lirih dari balik punggungnya.

Sehun menghela napas lega, pelan. "Jongin… maafkan aku, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. "Aku lupa, kalau aku menyuruhmu menggunakan kamar mandiku."

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Jongin lirih.

Dalam hati, Sehun bersyukur Jongin tidak marah. Ia bersyukur pihak _maintenance_ sudah memperbaiki pipa air di kamar mandi Jongin. Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan jika kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Shtpnk datang membawa sekuel dari Baby Proposal hehe maafkan karena update yang lama, soalnya ga tau kenapa ga bisa dibuka huhu cerita ini juga akan di hapus kalau sudah waktunya, mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai limabelas hari setelah selesai di publish, jadi kalian harus cepat-cepat bacanya hehe thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Begitu membuka pintu kamar di pagi hari, aroma kopi langsung menggelitik hidung Jongin. Membuat rasa lapar di perutnya semakin terasa. Jongin bergegas turun menghampiri dapur. Dilihatnya Bibi Jang sedang sibuk membersihkan karpet di ruang tamu. "Sehun mana, Bi?" tanya Jongin.

"Tuan Sehun sudah berangkat," jawab Bibi Jang sambil mematikan _vacum cleaner_. "Tuan Sehun berpesan, kau harus sarapan, Jongin. Tuan Sehun sendiri yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Mata Jongin terbeliak mendengar ucapan Bibi Jang. "Sehun memasak untukku?"

"Iya," ujar Bibi Jang sambil mengelap meja.

Jongin menatap Bibi Jang dengan tatapan terkejut. Sulit rasanya memercayai bahwa Sehun sendiri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Melihat Bibi Jang sudah kembali sibuk bekerja, Jongin pun melangkah ke ruang makan. Ternyata, Bibi Jang tidak berbohong. Sehun memang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

" _Ommo_!" Jongin berseru takjub saat melihat hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan. Sepiring _pancake_ dengan saus _strawberry_ , sepiring sosis dengan _scramble egg_ , segelas _orange juice_ , dan segelas susu. Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk. Ia bingung memilih hidangan mana yang ingin dicicipinya terlebih dulu. Setelah mempertimbangkan sesaat, Jongin meraih piring _pancake_ dan mulai mengiris kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin sungguh tidak menyangka, masakan Sehun bisa selezat ini.

Rasa kagum mulai muncul di hati Jongin. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya, bahwa seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Oh Sehun bisa memasak. Bahkan, rasa masakannya tak kalah dengan masakan seorang koki profesional. Setelah menghabiskan _pancake strawberry_ -nya, Jongin beralih pada _scramble egg_.

Ternyata, ia tidak sanggup menghabiskan makanan itu. Ia memandang makanan yang tersisa dengan pandangan sayang. Namun, apa boleh buat, tidak ada tempat lagi di perutnya. Ia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk makan siang. Jongin meraih gelas _orange juice_ , menegguk isinya, lalu mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Jangan, Jongin. Biarkan saja disitu, nanti Bibi yang merapikannya."

Seruan Bibi Jang membuat Jongin menoleh, "Tidak apa-apa, Bi," katanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan, nanti Bibi dimarahi Tuan."

Dengan keras kepala, Jongin terus membersihkan piring-piring kotor, "Dia tidak akan memarahi Bibi jika tidak ada yang melaporkan padanya," Jongin menoleh ke arah Bibi Jang dan mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah membersihkan dapur, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Jongin menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa, meraih remote, dan menyalakan televisi. Ia mencari acara favoritnya. Berjam-jam Jongin memelototi televisi, membuatnya bosan. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sambil menghela napas, Jongin beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selama ia tinggal disini.

"Arghh!" Jongin berseru kaget saat Bibi Jang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Bibi Jang tersenyum geli melihat keterkejutan Jongin. Tangannya memegang dua buah kotak besar yang diikat pita bewarna hitam dengan indah. Kening Jongin berkerut melihat kotak itu.

"Baru saja ada yang mengantar kotak ini. Katanya, ini dari Tuan Sehun. Kau harus membukanya, Jongin." Bibi Jang menyodorkan kedua kotak itu tanpa menutupi rasa antusiasnya.

Kerut di kening Jongin semakin dalam. "Untukku?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Bibi Jang mengangguk.

Jongin menatap kotak besar itu dengan pandangan ragu. Ia tidak mau menerima hadiah dari Sehun lagi karena itu akan menjadi beban untuknya. Namun, ia juga penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Perlahan, Jongin menjulurkan tangan, meraih kotak yang lebih kecil. Di tariknya pita yang mengikat kotak itu dan membuka penutupnya. Jongin tertegun menatap sepasang sepatu semi-formal warna _maroon_ tampak di dalamnya. Sepatu itu terbuat dari kulit buaya, terlihat sangat berkelas.

"Wah, bagusnyaa…," Bibi Jang yang mengintip isi kotak berseru kagum. Ia menyodorkan kotak lain yang masih dipegangnya. "Ini…buka yang ini juga, Jongin," katanya tak sabar.

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat antusiasme perempuan berumur itu sambil meraih kotak yang lebih besar, dan membukanya. Sehelai kertas bewarna hijau muda tampak menutupi isi kotak. Tak sabar, Jongin merenggut kertas itu. Jongin kembali tertegun menatap benda yang berada di balik kertas hijau itu. Sebuah kemeja bewarna hitam, dan yang membuatnya tertegun adalah kemeja itu memiliki bahan yang tipis, membuatnya terlihat transparan. Dibawahnya terdapat jas mewah bewarna senada dengan sepatu pemberian Sehun, dilengkapi celana bahan bewarna senada dengan kemejanya.

Mata Jongin menangkap amplop kecil bewarna senada dengan kertas yang menutupi pakaian. Jongin segera meraih amplop itu, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kecil dari amplop. Matanya terbeliak saat membaca pesan yang tertulis di atas kartu.

 _Kim Jongin,_

 _Sebentar lagi ada sopir yang akan menjemputmu. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa bosan di penthouse-ku. Pakailah baju ini, kita akan sama-sama pergi ke suatu tempat._

Jongin memasukkan kembali kartu ke dalam amplopnya, lalu melirik pakaian yang ada di dalam kotak. Perlahan, ia meraih jas itu, Jongin terpana melihatnya. Jas itu terlihat seperti jas kebanyakan, namun warnanya yang maroon membuatnya terlihat menjadi sangat elegan dan memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Pakaian ini harganya pasti melebihi gajinya selama setahun.

Bel pintu berbunyi, menyadarkan Jongin kembali pada dunia nyatanya. Bibi Jang segera berlari turun untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu kembali dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Rupanya, ia berlari menaiki tangga.

"Jongin…Jongin…"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bibi Jang. "Kenapa, Bi?"

"Itu… Ada sopirnya Tuan Sehun. Katanya, disuruh Tuan untuk menjemputmu."

Jongin berdiri diam. Terpaku.

"Ayo, lekaslah… Katanya, kau ditunggu Tuan Sehun di kantor."

Ucapan Bibi Jang membuat dahi Jongin berkerut. Ia mulai merasa kesal pada Sehun yang merencanakan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu bahkan seenaknya main perintah padanya, seolah Jongin adalah salah satu karyawannya.

"Jongin-ssi, ayo lekas ganti pakaianmu. Sopir sedang menunggumu…" Bibi Jang mengingatkannya.

Jongin semakin kesal. Ternyata, majikan dan pengurus rumahnya sama-sama suka perintah. Sambil mengomel dalam hati, Jongin melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas yang diberikan Sehun. Setelan jas itu begitu pas di tubuhnya, seolah pakaian itu memang dirancang khusus untuknya.

Jongin melangkah ke depan cermin dan menatap bayangannya di sana. Ia terpaku. Terpesona dengan dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini Jongin merasa begitu tampan dan elegan. Jongin pun segera mengenakan sepatunya dan kembali mematut-matut di depan cermin, seolah tak ada puasnya mengagumi bayangan dirinya dalam balutan jas dan sepatu yang indah itu. Namun, pikiran yang melintas di benaknya, membuat Jongin terkesiap.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu ukuran tubuhnya? Bahkan, ukuran sepatunya? Rasanya, tidak mungkin lelaki itu tahu bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya disaat mereka bercin…

"Jongin! Sudah selesai belum?"

Suara Bibi Jang mengejutkan Jongin. Ia segera menepiskan pikiran yang membuat perasaannya kacau. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin lelaki itu dapat mengingat ukuran tubuhnya saat itu. Bukankah mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk? Bahkan namanya pun, Sehun tak ingat.

"Jongin-ssi!" Seru Bibi Jang lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin keras-keras.

"Iya, sebentar, Bi."

Jongin bergegas merapikan rambutnya, membuat keningnya terekspos dan bergegas menghampiri pintu. Jongin membuka pintu, bertepatan dengan Bibi Jang yang sedang mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu lagi hingga tangan wanita itu mengenai dada bidang Jongin. Jongin menatap kesal pada Bibi Jang, sementara wanita itu hanya meringis.

"Maaf, Jongin… Tapi, sopir Tuan sudah menanyakan dirimu terus-menerus."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan melangkah cepat menuruni tangga. Setibanya di ruang tamu, ia tidak mendapati siapa pun tengah menunggunya di sana. Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia menoleh pada Bibi Jang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Katanya, sopir Sehun sudah menungguku? Dimana?"

"Tadi dia memang menunggumu disini. Tapi, karena kau lama, jadinya dia menunggu di parkiran saja."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia ke luar dari _penthouse_ Sehun dan bergegas turun ke pelataran parkir.

Mobil itu meluncur mulus di jalan raya. Membelah tumpukan salju di kiri-kanan jalan. Untung hari ini tidak ada salju yang turun, membuat cuaca Seoul tidak terlalu dingin. Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah gedung tinggi yang mewah. Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia sangat mengenal tempat itu. Kantor Sehun. Namun, ia tidak mengerti untuk apa ia dibawa kemari. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia diminta Sehun untuk bekerja dengan pakaian seperti ini. Lagi pula, aneh rasanya datang ke sebuah kantor, pada jam kerja, dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ia pasti akan menjadi tontonan semua karyawan Sehun.

Saat Jongin masih terdiam kebingungan, sopir Sehun telah membukakan pintu mobil. Jongin terpaksa melangkah turun. Saat itu, dilihatnya sekretaris Sehun menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang, Jongin," sapanya ramah sambil menjabat tangan Jongin. "Mari, ke lantai atas."

Jongin segera mengikuti sekretaris Sehun ke lobi. Seperti yang telah di duganya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju lift, semua orang yang ditemuinya menatap keheranan. Untunglah mereka segera masuk ke dalam lift, yang tampaknya memang telah disiapkan untuknya. Seorang _security_ berdiri di depan pintu lift yang terbuka, mencegah lift itu digunakan oleh orang lain. Jongin mengikuti sekretaris Sehun masuk ke dalam lift.

Setibanya di lantai sembilan belas, pintu lift terbuka. Sekretaris Sehun mempersilakan Jongin untuk ke luar terlebih dahulu, lalu memberi kode pada Jongin untuk kembali mengikutinya. Jongin berkerut saat menyadari sekretaris Sehun tidak membawanya ke ruang kerja Sehun, melainkan ke sebuah paviliun.

"Silakan duduk dulu, Jongin-ssi. Sebentar lagi Tuan Sehun datang."

Sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya, sekretaris Sehun sudah memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Jongin menghela napas panjang, dan melangkah menghampiri jendela besar di ujung ruangan. Tidak ada pemandangan bagus yang dapat dilihat di luar sana. Hanya sebuah lapangan luas yang kosong dan beralas semen. Jongin benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya kemari.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Ia heran, karena Sehun belum muncul juga. Jongin menghela napas panjang, meraih majalah dan membolak-balik halamannya. Telah habis seluruh artikel yang menarik di dalam majalah itu dibacanya, tetapi Sehun belum juga datang.

Jongin melepas jasnya, membuatnya hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam tipis dengan transparan di punggungnya. Jongin menaruh jas itu perlahan di punggung sofa, kembali melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata, sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu disitu. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun membiarkannya menunggu selama itu. Bukankah tadi lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya bergegas?

Jongin kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tiba-tiba, di dengarnya perutnya berbunyi. Rasa lapar mulai menyerangnya. Sarapan pagi yang begitu banyak, yang telah membuatnya begitu kekenyangan, ternyata tidak membuatnya dapat melewatkan makan siang. Kekesalan Jongin pada Sehun semakin bertambah. Betapa teganya lelaki itu, membuatnya menunggu sekian lama hingga kelaparan seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan! Jongin tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi di tempat itu. Lebih baik ia pulang saja.

Baru saja Jongin beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan paviliun terbuka, dan Sehun melangkah masuk. Jongin menatap kesal pada lelaki yang melangkah menghampirinya dengan langkah lebar, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Namun, penampilan Sehun membuat Jongin tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia segera menutup kembali mulutnya. Walaupun Sehun terlihat lelah, ketampanan wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin resah.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti di dekat Jongin. Bola mata kelabunya melebar saat melihat penampilan Jongin dari dekat. Ia menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, membuat Jongin berdiri gelisah. Sehun tidak menyangka pemuda itu dapat terlihat setampan ini. Kemeja itu menempel dengan indahnya pada tubuh Jongin, menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda itu. Begitu sempurna dan…menggairahkan. Jantung Sehun melonjak-lonjak di dalam rongga dadanya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Pinggang ramping Jongin terlihat jelas di balik kemeja hitam tipis itu. Sehun menelan ludah. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha menahan gairahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengaliri seluruh nadinya. Susah payah Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk menarik tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibirnya yang penuh dan menggoda.

"M-maaf. Aku terlambat." Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan. "Kau tidak terlalu lama menunggu, kan? Aku tadi benar-benar harus bertemu dengan beberapa tamu penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja."

Mata Jongin terbeliak mendengar ucapan Sehun. _Is he out of his mind?!_ maki Jongin dalam hati. Jongin telah menunggunya selama dua jam, dan ia bilang tidak terlalu lama?

"Kurasa lima menit lagi kita bisa pergi," ucap Sehun dengan nada ringan, seolah tidak menyadari kekesalan Jongin. Tatapan matanya masih menelusuri tubuh Jongin hingga membuat Jongin dengan cepat mengenakan jasnya kembali dengan salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba, suara bising yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari luar jendela, membuat Jongin kaget, dan Sehun tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Jongin menoleh cepat, ingin mengetahui suara apa yang di dengarnya. Matanya terbeliak kaget saat melihat helikopter sedang mendarat di lapangan kosong yang ternyata adalah landasan helikopter.

Sebelum Jongin pulih dari rasa kagetnya, Sehun sudah berkata, "Ayo, helikopternya sudah datang!"

Naik helikopter? Jongin terpaku. Sulit rasanya memercayai bahwa ternyata Sehun mengajaknya naik helikopter. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik helikopter. Lagi pula, selama ini ia selalu mengira helikopter bukanlah kendaraan umum. Hanya milik instansi tertentu, dan tidak digunakan untuk urusan pribadi. Melihat Jongin hanya melongo menatapnya, Sehun segera meraih tangan Jongin, menggenggamnya, lalu menarik Jongin ke luar dari pintu yang menuju ke landasan.

Suara bising helikopter terasa memekakkan telinga Jongin, tapi ia hanya diam sambil mengikuti Sehun menghampiri helikopter. Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya−mengikuti cara Sehun−untuk mengurangi terpaan angin kencang dari baling-baling. Dengan sedikit kepayahan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di pintu helikopter.

Jongin tertegun di sisi helikopter saat melihat tidak tersedia tangga untuk naik. Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Sehun telah memegang pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke dalam helikopter. Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang seketika. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya bereaksi akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun segera menyusul Jongin naik ke dalam helikopter dan duduk di sisinya. Setelah semua siap, pilot pun mulai menerbangkan mereka. Jongin masih diam terpaku. Ia belum pulih dari syoknya, hingga lupa menanyakan tujuan mereka pada Sehun. Setelah syoknya berkurang, pemandangan Seoul dari atas jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada berbicara pada Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela, memunggungi Sehun. Mulutnya ternganga melihat pemandangan yang terpapar di bawahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Seoul dari ketinggian seperti ini. Perlahan, pemandangan Seoul berganti dengan pemandangan pedesaan, kemudian berganti lagi dengan pemandangan kota.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat rasa antusias Jongin. Namun, senyum di wajahnya memudar saat menyadari betapa memikatnya Jongin. Kulit tan Jongin yang diterpa sinar matahari membuatnya mengkilap seperti perunggu, menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. Untunglah ponselnya berbunyi, menyadarkannya. Sekuat tenaga, Sehun berusaha memusatkan diri pada isi pesan yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya, melaporkan sesuatu dari kantornya.

Akhirnya, helikopter mendarat di landasan kecil di atas sebuah gedung tinggi. Sehun membantu Jongin turun dari helikopter. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung, masuk ke dalam lift, dan menuruni gedung. Setibanya di luar gedung, sebuah mobil mewah telah menunggu.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jongin memandang ke luar jendela. Ia bingung, tidak tahu mereka berada dimana. Ia merasa cukup familiar dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Kita di Busan?" Jongin ragu menanyakannya pada Sehun.

"Iya, kita di Busan. Kita akan makan malam di sini." Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum. "Maaf, aku telah membuatmu melewatkan makan siang."

Jongin melongo menatap Sehun yang telah kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. "Makan malam? Di Busan?" tanyanya dengan suara mengambang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Jongin tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Akhirnya, mobil yang membawa mereka memasuki area _shopping resort_ Oh Hyatt Rich, dan parkir di sayap kiri _shopping resort_. Sehun dan Jongin turun dari mobil. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia baru tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah salah satu milik Oh Sehun. Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa kayanya seorang Sehun; gedung perkantoran yang mewah, kapal pesiar, mobil-mobil mewah, _penthouse_ indah, helikopter, _shopping resort_ ini, dan entah apa lagi yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Burung merpati dibiarkan terbang bebas di sepanjang _shopping resort_. Jalan-jalan dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang dan juga salju-salju buatan. Jongin merasa seolah ia berada di Eropa. Walaupun ia belum pernah ke sana, tapi ia sering melihatnya di televisi.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke _fine dining_ restoran, Paradise Line. Restoran manager menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan ramah, dan menyilakan keduanya mengikutinya. Manager itu membawa Sehun dan Jongin ke sebuah meja yang sudah dihias indah; mejanya ditutupi taplak satin polos bewarna emas. Serbet di atas piring dibentuk seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Dua buah lilin yang menyala dan rangkaian bunga lily terletak di tengah meja. Sangat romantis.

Jongin memandang sekeliling ruangan. Cahaya dari lilin-lilin di seluruh ruangan membuat suasana semakin romantis. Wangi aroma terapi terhirup oleh hidungnya. Kening Jongin berkerut heran, saat menyadari tidak ada seorang pengunjung pun selain dirinya dan Sehun.

Jongin menduga, restoran ini juga milik Sehun atau lelaki itu telah mem- _booking_ restoran ini. Jongin kembali meringis membayangkan kekayaan orang yang berjalan di depannya saat ini. Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan bisa berkenalan dengan orang dari kalangan atas. Baginya, orang-orang seperti Sehun hanya ada di dunia mimpi. Dunia yang tidak akan terjangkau olehnya, tapi sekarang malah begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan, tinggal di rumahnya!

Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Jongin, dan mendorongnya mendekati meja setelah Jongin duduk dengan dengusan kesal. Ia malas dengan Sehun yang memperlakukannya seperti wanita. Restoran manager memperlihatkan sebotol _wine_ pada Sehun. Setelah Sehun mengangguk setuju, manager itu pun membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan sedikit _wine_ ke gelas Sehun. Sehun membaui, menyesapnya sedikit, lalu kembali menganggukkan kepala. Manager itu segera mengisi gelas Sehun dan Jongin, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dua orang _waiter_ menggantikannya, membawa hidangan pembuka.

Jongin meraih gelas air putihnya lalu menyesapnya. Ia belum berani meminum _wine_. Perutnya sedikit perih karena belum makan siang. Jongin memandang sup kirm asparagus yang ada di hadapannya. Harumnya menggelitik selera makannya. Ia meraih sendok sup dan mulai menikmati hidangan pembuka itu. Perutnya terasa hangat ketika sup mengalir masuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang _waiter_ kembali datang membawa _main course_ , _braised lamb shank_. Melihat hidangan itu, perut Jongin semakin lapar. Tak sabar, ia meraih pisau _steak_ , memotong daging kambing dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Jongin mendesah nikmat. Daging kambingnya sangat empuk, dan _brown sauce_ -nya luar biasa lezat.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut melihat Sehun tampak tidak terlalu menikmati makan malamnya. Tampaknya, lelaki itu lebih banyak mengisi perutnya dengan _wine_ daripada dengan makanan yang dihidangkan di hadapannya. Namun, wajah Sehun yang tampak lelah, membuat Jongin tidak ingin menganggu lamunannya. Ia terus menyantap makanannya tanpa berkata-kata.

Setelah Jongin dan Sehun selesai makan, dua orang _waiter_ kembali datang. Mereka membereskan peralatan makan, lalu menghidangkan _dessert_ , _chocolate fudge cake_. Tak sabar, Jongin segera memotong _cake_ -nya dengan garpu kecil, membuat cokelat cair meleleh ke luar dari dalam _cake_. Jongin memasukkan potongan _cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Cokelat yang lumer begitu menyentuh lidahnya, terasa begitu lezat dan memberi sensasi tersendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan _cake_ -nya, Jongin meminum air putihnya, lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet wangi. Perutnya yang sejak tadi menjerit-jerit minta diisi, kini seolah tidur tenang, kekenyangan. Jongin menghela napas puas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menatap Sehun yang tampak tak acuh. Kening Jongin berkerut saat menyadari lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyentuh _cake_ -nya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin. "Kau masih ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

Sehun meletakkan garpunya. "Kalau begitu, kita ke _lounge_ saja, di terasnya, kita bisa menikmati pemandangan malam seluruh Oh Hyatt Rich," katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Jongin menatap _cake_ Sehun yang tak tersentuh dengan perasaan sayang. Jika saat ini bukan Sehun yang sedang bersamanya, ia pasti akan langsung menyambar _cake_ itu.

Sehun menatap Jongin heran. Pemuda itu hanya duduk diam di kursinya. Ia pun menghampiri Jongin, meraih tangannya dan menariknya. "Ayo!" katanya sedikit tidak sabar.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. Lagi-lagi, lelaki itu memaksakan kehendaknya. Namun, karena tangannya ditarik, Jongin tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti keinginan lelaki itu. Mereka pun menuju _lounge_.

Mata Jongin membesar saat berdiri di teras _lounge_. Pemandangan di waktu malam terlihat begitu indah. Lampu-lampu yang berpijar di bawah sana tampak seperti kunang-kunang yang sedang beterbangan. Indah sekali! Kekesalan Jongin pada Sehun, hilang seketika. Walaupun udara yang dingin karena musim dingin, Jongin tidak peduli. Pemandangan di bawah sana seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Jongin…" panggil Sehun sambil menyentuh pundak Jongin lembut.

Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya dan membungkus tubuh Jongin.

" _Thank you_ ," gumam Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Jongin…"

Panggilan Sehun kembali mengusik keasyikkan Jongin. Ia menoleh enggan ke arah Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sambil menunjuk ke belakang Jongin dengan dagunya. Kening Jongin berkerut melihat sikap Sehun. Tapi, terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Matanya terbeliak seketika.

Manager dan dua orang _waitress_ telah berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang _waiter_ mendorong sebuah _trolley_ ke teras. Sebuah _cake_ besar terdapat di atasnya. Manager segera menyalak lilin di atas _cake_ , dan memimpin ketiga anak buahnya menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday. Jongin menatap keempat orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, meminta penjelasan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin. "Happy Birthday, Kim Jongin…," bisiknya lembut. Hembusan napas Sehun menggelitik telinga Jongin, menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya bergetar resah. "Maaf, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat memberimu selamat." Sehun kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauhi telinga Jongin.

Jongin melongo, masih tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Bukankah ulang tahunmu tanggal dua puluh empat Januari?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Jongin mengangguk bingung.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Hari ini, tanggal dua puluh empat Januari, Jongin…"

Jongin tersentak kaget. Benarkah? Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Dilihatnya angka 01-24 tertera pada kalender mungil di jam tangannya. _ASTAGA! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_ Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu hari ulangtahunnya.

Sehun kembali tertawa kecil. "Aku membaca data kelahiranmu di buku periksa ibu dan anak, saat kita pergi untuk _check up_ dulu," katanya, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jongin.

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin teringat kembali pada anaknya yang telah…tiada. Tiba-tiba saja, kesedihan menyergap hati Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap kue ulang tahunnya dengan pandangan muram.

"Maaf…aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan bayi kita," kata Sehun pelan, saat melihat kesedihan di mata Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti Kim Jongin yang dulu, yang sangat percaya diri… seperti waktu aku melihatmu pertama kali." Ia meraih tangan Jongin dan meremasnya lembut.

Jongin kembali mendongak, menatap Sehun tanpa berkata-kata. Napas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokkan saat melihat mata bening Jongin. Kesedihan yang terpancar di sana membuat hati Sehun nyeri. Membuatnya tersiksa. Ia ingin meraih tubuh pemuda itu dan mendekapnya erat. Ia ingin melakukan apa pun untuk membuat mata indah pemuda itu kembali berbinar bahagia.

"Ayo, sekarang tiup lilinnya," perintah Sehun lembut. "Kalau kau mau keinginanmu terkabul sebaiknya kau meniupnya sekarang juga, sebelum angin mematikan seluruh lilin itu."

Jongin menatap kue ulang tahunnya ragu. Hatinya masih terasa pilu. Tapi, Sehun sudah berusaha keras untuk membahagiakannya. Di sela kesibukkannya yang begitu padat lelaki itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Jongin segera menepis kesedihannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun kecewa. Ia pun menghampiri kue ulang tahun. Setelah membuat permohonan dalam hati, Jongin membungkukkan tubuh dan meniup seluruh lilin hingga mati.

"Semoga harapanmu terkabul," kata Sehun pelan.

Manager dan ketiga anak buahnya segera menyalami Jongin, memberi selamat. Setelah seorang _waitress_ memotong _cake_ dan meletakkan pada dua piring kecil di atas _trolley_ , manager dan anak buahnya meninggalkan teras _lounge_. Membiarkan Sehun dan Jongin berduaan di sana.

"Sekarang, saatnya kau mengabulkan permintaanku!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin sedang mencicipi kue ulangtahunnya, mendongak. Ia menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Dilihatnya lelaki itu merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan. Perlahan, ia membukanya di hadapan Jongin. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk inisial nama Jongin dan bertabur berlian tampak di dalam kotak.

Jongin menatap perhiasan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Rasa cemas mengusik hatinya. Kalung itu terlalu berharga untuknya. ia tidak ingin menerima hadiah lagi dari Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah memberinya apa pun. Satu-satunya yang akan diberikan pada lelaki itu hanyalah bayinya. Namun, kini bayinya sudah tiada. Tidakkah lelaki itu mengerti, bahwa semua hadiahnya membuat Jongin merasa terbebani? Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sehun.

Kening Sehun berkerut melihat sikapnya. "Kenapa, Jongin? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku…aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Sehun." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi…, kenapa?"

"Semua ini terlalu banyak untukku, Sehun…terlalu berlebihan."

"Jongin, kumohon terimalah hadiahku ini!" pinta Sehun lembut. "Kau tahu, aku juga merasa sangat bersalah. Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikanmu, kita tidak akan kehilangan bayi kita… Terimalah hadiahku ini, Jongin. Terimalah sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku akan merasa tersiksa sekali jika kau menolaknya. _Please_ , Jongin…," pintanya memelas,

Jongin tertegun. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat lelaki itu tampak semenyesal dan seputus asa ini. Perasaan Jongin bimbang. Ia merasa berat untuk menerima hadiah ini, tapi hatinya tersentuh. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak perhiasan, menatap ragu kalung berlian di dalamnya.

" _Please_ , Jongin…"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku mau menerimanya," katanya lirih.

Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam kotaknya, dan meletakkan kotak perhiasan itu di atas _trolley_. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin sambil membuka kaitan kalung. Rasa gugup menjalari Jongin saat tubuh Sehun semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Semakin dekat, hingga nyaris tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang, hingga ia khawatir Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Hembusan napas Sehun terasa hangat di telinga dan lehernya. Seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya kembali bergetar resah. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walaupun telah memasangkan kalung di leher Jongin, Sehun tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Sehun bagaikan tersedot oleh keindahan leher Jongin yang jenjang dan halus. Ia tidak dapat menguasai diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Aroma vanila teramat menggodanya. Membakar gairahnya. Ia teramat menginginkannya. Sehun membelai leher Jongin, dan menciumnya lembut. Tubuh Jongin meleleh bagaikan es yang mencair. Jutaan semut kecil mendadak muncul, merayapi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Sensasi itu begitu memabukkan hingga membuat Jongin tersiksa.

Akhirnya, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jongin. Ia meraih dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. Mata kelabu Sehun yang indah menatap Jongin dalam, membuat napas pemuda itu tercekat di tenggorokan. Begitu lembut dan penuh… Sebelum Jongin tersadar dari keterpanaannya, wajah Sehun sudah mendekati wajahnya. Tubuh Jongin menegang. Degub jantungnya begitu kencang, seolah akan melompat ke luar dari rongga dadanya. Rasa panik melanda Jongin ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Ia segera menarik tubuhnya, mundur satu langkah menjauhi Sehun. Sehun terkejut oleh sikap Jongin yang tidak terduga. Sesaat, keduanya terdiam. Canggung.

"Sudah malam." Jongin memecah kecanggungan. Wajahnya merona. "Aku lelah. Sebaiknya, kita pulang saja. lagi pula, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum _wine_ ," katanya sambil bergegas melangkah meninggalkan teras _lounge_.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu mengikuti Jongin tanpa berkata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Hai hai, shtpnk update lagi hehe mungkin banyak yang penasaran kenapa shtpnk mau hapus cerita ini cepet-cepet, tapi yang jelas shtpnk punya alasan tersendiri hehe

Oiya, di atas ada latar tempat Busan. Jujur shtpnk gatau Busan sama Seoul deket atau engga, jadi ini unsur sembarang aja hehe novel aslinya itu di Paris Van Java, Bandung.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

warn! **sexual content**

Mereka tiba di _penthouse_ Sehun dini hari. Sehun melangkah di belakang Jongin tanpa berkata-kata. Ia menatap punggung Jongin dengan perasaan resah. Jongin sudah melepas jasnya, menyisakan punggungnya yang terekspos karena kemeja yang tipis. Napas Sehun tertahan di tenggorokan saat melihat Jongin menaiki tangga. Pinggul pemuda itu berayun dengan gerakan yang sensual, membangkitkan kembali gairahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah mengikuti pemuda itu hingga ke depan kamarnya. Saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan hendak melangkah masuk, Sehun sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Jongin, menariknya menjauhi pintu kamar, lalu memutar tubuh pemuda itu hingga menghadapnya. Jongin mendongak. Mata indahnya membulat menatap Sehun penuh protes. Namun, tatapan mata Sehun membuat kata-katanya tergantung di ujung lidahnya. Jongin terpana pada keindahan mata kelabu Sehun, pada wajah tampannya yang tampak semakin rupawan. Pada bibirnya yang lembut dan seksi itu. Dada Jongin terasa sesak. Seluruh sarafnya terasa lumpuh, terhanyut oleh pesona lelaki di hadapannya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin hingga merapat ke tubuhnya. Tubuhnya langsung bereaksi saat merasakan kelembutan lekuk tubuh Jongin. Gairahnya semakin membara. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam-dalam sehingga membuat pemuda itu merasa tatapan lelaki itu dapat menembus hatinya dan membuat seluruh isi tubuhnya terjungkir-balik. Tubuh Sehun yang liat, yang menempel rapat pada tubuhnya, membuat jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Jongin dapat melihat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Kaki Jongin terasa lemas ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya lembut. Perlahan, ciuman Sehun semakin panas. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Jongin penuh gairah. Napasnya mulai memburu, seiring dengan pelukannya ke tubuh Jongin yang semakin erat.

Panik, Jongin memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sehun. Tiba-tiba rasa panik Jongin berkurang. Ciuman Sehun yang menuntut, membuainya. Menimbulkan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Dengan lidahnya, Sehun memaksa bibir Jongin hingga terbuka. Lidah lelaki itu mendesak masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Jongin, membuat tubuh pemuda itu semakin lemas tak berdaya. Di luar keinginannya, Jongin sedikit berjinjit, merangkul pundak Sehun dan mulai membalas ciuman lelaki itu sambil bergelayut pasrah.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin seolah bergetar saat merasakan tangan Sehun membelai punggungnya. Napasnya tertahan saat merasakan Sehun menarik kemeja Jongin ke atas, menelusupkan tangannya lebih jauh ke balik kemejanya, membelai pinggul Jongin dengan gerakan sensual. Rasa nikmat mengaliri seluruh tubuh Jongin. Sesuatu di dalam diri Jongin bergolak. Suara desahan ke luar dari mulutnya. Ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Satu tangan Sehun merayap, mengelus sensual punggung halus itu, membuat Jongin kembali mengerang nikmat. Sehun menuntun Jongin memasuki kamarnya tanpa melepas ciuman yang semakin bergairah itu. "Jongin…," bisiknya menahan gejolak gairah di dalam tubuhnya, "Jongin… Kim Jongin…," Sehun terus mendesahkan nama Jongin di sela-sela ciumannya, membuat Jongin tersihir.

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh dengan kenikmatan tak terhingga, tak tertahankan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jongin lembut. Jongin sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjangnya. Terlihat terengah-engah, menarik napasnya brutal dan pasrah. "Kau mabuk ya?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Sehun tertawa lirih, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau mabuk?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menggoda. Sehun merasa senang karena Jongin membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk Sehun.

Tadi memang Jongin meminum sedikit _wine_ yang disajikan, dan sepertinya ia mabuk. Jongin hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat di leher Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Sehun saat ini, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Sehun terkekeh geli, "Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu pasrah dan tidak takut," dengan lembut Sehun mengecup telinga Jongin, mengulumnya dengan penuh gairah, "biarkan aku memuaskanmu malam ini, Kim Jongin…"

Dengan lembut Sehun melepas setiap kancing kemeja Jongin, satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat namun pasti dan mulai mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuh depan Jongin. Mulai dari pundak, turun ke dada, mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan, kemudian turun lagi ke perut. Sehun merindukan bagian perut Jongin yang berisi anaknya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin anaknya kembali tumbuh di dalam perut ini. Ia mengecupi perut Jongin lama, memberikan jilatan sensual di sekitar pusar Jongin.

"Ngghh…" desahan nikmat bercampur geli merayap di pori-pori kulit Jongin.

Sehun kemudian turun, menuju celana Jongin. Ia meraih ikat pinggang Jongin, kemudian membukanya. Tangannya beralih menurunkan zip celana Jongin, kemudian menurunkan celananya dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan sembarangan. Matanya terfokus pada keindahan yang terpapar di depannya. Tubuh Jongin sungguh indah, badan itu ramping dan juga terbentuk. Otot-otot samar melingkupi tubuh itu, membuat tubuhnya yang bewarna tan menjadi terlihat lebih seksi.

Sehun beralih pada penis Jongin. Penis itu begitu mungil dan setengah tegang. Sehun mengecup penis itu, tersenyum senang ketika Jongin mengeluarkan desahan. "Apa kau senang? Kau menyukainya?" Kemudian Sehun mengulum penis Jongin penuh kelembutan. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengikuti nalurinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Aahhh… mmhhh…" Jongin merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh _wine_ , ditambah kemesraan Sehun yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di langit ketujuh. Dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar melihat Sehun yang sedang fokus mengulum penisnya. Jongin merasa bahwa ini adalah surganya, sentuhan Sehun mampu membuatnya begitu tergila-gila dan terhipnotis. Ia dengan pasrah menuruti semua permainan Sehun.

Sampai pada posisi mereka yang begitu intim sekarang, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu di bawah sana. Desahan kenikmatan mengiringi setiap gerakan yang mereka ciptakan. Sehun menghujam penisnya memasuki lebih dalam tubuh Jongin, menikmati lubang pemuda itu yang melingkupi penisnya dengan sangat rapat. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, kenikmatan semakin mengejarnya. Membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat di dalam tubuh Jongin. Tidak lupa, ia memberikan kenikmatan juga untuk Jongin.

"Ahh, S-Sehun… I'm close…Aaaahh… Nghhh…" Jongin mendesah, menikmati setiap pergerakan sensual penis Sehun di dalam dirinya.

"Aahhh, Jongin… Kim Jongin…" Sehun menikmati desahan Jongin, seperti nyanyian malaikat di surga, membuatnya juga ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Argghhh!"

"Hyaaahhh…!"

Mereka mencapai orgasmenya bersama. Sehun menumpahkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menumpahkannya di sekitar perutnya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya menjadi rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung tadi. Entah mengapa ia menginginkan Jongin hamil anaknya lagi. Katakan Sehun gila. Namun, Ia memang sudah gila. Gila karena Jongin, Kim Jongin. Otaknya sudah tidak waras. Jongin adalah candunya sekarang.

Dengan lembut, Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Jongin yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya melingkar.

Calon-calon anaknya mungkin sedang berlomba di dalam sana. Sehun masih mengelus perut Jongin dengan lembut. Sensasi sentuhan telapak tangannya yang kasar dengan perut halus Jongin membangkitkan kembali gairah Sehun. Penisnya yang terkulai lemas mulai bangkit lagi. Namun, ia tidak ingin melepaskan elusannya pada perut Jongin. Ia ingin memberi dukungan pada calon-calon anaknya disana. Akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Jongin di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Jongin, "Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh harap, "aku menginginkanmu menggantikan anakku yang dulu." Sehun berbicara sambil mengecup perut Jongin.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Jongin terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Sehun, "Sehun?" Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun terus mengecup perutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang lebih kearah _smirk devil_ -nya, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang terasa begitu hangat sekaligus menggoda, "Aku ingin bercinta lagi," gumam Sehun, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Jongin dengan penuh gairah.

Posisi Sehun yang mendekap erat tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin dapat merasakan penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras dan siap dibawah sana, menusuk-nusuk daerah pahanya. Jongin yang tahu arti gerakan itu, perlahan membuka kedua kakinya. Mempersilakan Sehun untuk memasuki dirinya lagi.

Sehun berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat bergairah. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Jongin dalam, lidahnya menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut Jongin dengan panas, tangannya terus mengurut penis Jongin dengan cepat, begitu pun dengan gerakan penisnya yang terus menusuknya dengan gairah dan begitu cepat.

"Aaahh… Ahh… Sehun… Ohhh…"

"Arhhh, Kim Jongin…"

Suara desahan kembali memenuhi ruangan kamar Jongin, dan juga suara kulit bertumbukkan menambah kesan erotis di kamar itu.

Pagi harinya, Jongin terbangun dengan dirinya berada di pelukan Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman, ia merasa dirinya sangat pas berada di rengkuhan lelaki itu. Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, merapatkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Dingin?"

Jongin mendongak, kaget karena ternyata Sehun sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malu.

"Apa aku menyakitimu semalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jongin, memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Jongin hanya menggeleng, terlena akan perbuatan Sehun. Pengaruh _wine_ mampu membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Perlakuan romantis Sehun pada hari ulang tahunnya juga memperkuat runtuhnya pertahanan itu. Sebenarnya Jongin takut akan kehidupan yang terpapar nyata di depan. Ia takut perlakuan Sehun kemarin dan tadi malam hanyalah fatamorgana belaka, membuatnya terjebak dalam lingkungan yang akan sulit untuk melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak peristiwa di malam ulang tahun Jongin, hubungan Sehun dan Jongin terasa semakin harmonis. Mereka menjadi saling pengertian satu sama lain, juga adanya sentuhan-sentuhan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Tak seorang pun yang dapat melupakan kejadian malam itu.

Sehun sangat bahagia, namun ia merasa bersalah juga. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Jongin, namun ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang telah mereka ciptakan ini. Setelah malam itu, Sehun merasakan gairahnya kepada Jongin semakin memuncak. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin terlihat semakin menawan dan juga seksi hingga ia tergoda untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Ketika melihat Jongin memakai pakaian yang dihadiahkannya hari itu, Sehun melihat karisma Jongin semakin terpancar. Saat ia mengalungkan kalung ke leher Jongin, Sehun semakin terpesona oleh keindahan leher Jongin yang jenjang, halus, dan indah. Belum lagi bibir pemuda itu−yang begitu penuh dan merah−tampak begitu lembut. Sehun begitu tergoda. Pengaruh _wine_ yang diminumnya, telah membuatnya tak mampu menahan diri untuk melumat bibir pemuda itu. Dan, ia bisa merasakan Jongin membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang sama. Apa benar Jongin mabuk malam itu? Tapi, ia yakin, Jongin juga menikmatinya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Ia begitu menginginkan Jongin dan juga anaknya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Bibi Jang segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dapur. Ia bergegas ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Seorang perempuan cantik bertubuh tinggi langsing berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh. Carolline!

"S -selamat malam, Nyonya C -Carolline." Bibi Jang tergagap karena terkejut.

Bibi Jang tidak suka sekaligus takut pada perempuan angkuh ini. Ia senang saat Carolline mulai jarang datang ke _penthouse_ majikannya. Ia bersorak girang saat melihat berita di televisi tentang pernikahan Carolline dengan David. Ia tidak rela majikannya−yang sangat baik padanya−memiliki kekasih seperti Carolline. Ia jauh menyukai Jongin yang ramah. Pemuda itu jauh berbeda dengan Carolline. Sebenarnya, Bibi Jang tidak mengerti seperti apa hubungan yang terjalin antara Jongin dan Sehun, tapi ia sangat berharap pemuda itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Gila memang, tapi tak apa asal majikannya bahagia.

"Sehun ada?" tanya Carolline sambil menerobos masuk.

Sebelum Bibi Jang sempat menjawab, Carolline sudah melangkah ke ruang duduk dan menghampiri tangga di sudut ruangan. Rasa cemas tiba-tiba hinggap di hati Bibi Jang. Ia takut Jongin mengetahui kehadiran Carolline di rumah ini. Namun, Bibi Jang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berharap, kehadiran Carolline di rumah ini tidak merusak hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Tuan Sehun ada di ruang kerjanya," kata Bibi Jang cepat. Mencegah Carolline naik ke lantai atas.

Langkah Carolline−yang sudah menaiki tangga−terhenti seketika. Ia memutar tubuh dan segera menuju ke ruang kerja Sehun, yang terletak di antara ruang duduk di ruang makan. Suara musik klasik terdengar dari arah ruang kerja Sehun. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Carolline meraih gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

Dilihatnya kepala Sehun tertunduk, sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Lelaki itu begitu larut dalam pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Carolline melangkah pelan menghampiri meja kerja Sehun, duduk dihadapannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja sambil menatap Sehun. Dipandanginya lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Tampak jelas, Sehun belum juga menyadari kehadirannya. Rasa kecewa menghinggapi hati Carolline. " _Hi_ , _Sweetie_ …," sapanya lembut.

Sehun mendongak cepat. Dia sangat kaget saat mendapati Caolline sudah duduk di hadapannya. Sesaat kebingungan terlintas di wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa mantan kekasihnya bisa tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Benarkah ia Carolline, atau hanya khayalannya saja.

Mata Carolline menyipit, melihat cara Sehun menatapnya. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _Darling_?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Kini, ia tahu, Carolline benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Bukan sekedar khayalannya saja. Namun, ia tidak mengerti untuk apa perempuan ini datang. Sejak Carolline menikah, Sehun tidak pernah lagi mengharapkan kehadiran perempuan itu di rumahnya. Ia mengira pertemuan dengan Carolline di kantornya telah membuat perempuan itu mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan kali ini?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

" _C'mon, Darling_ …, kenapa kau jadi ketus seperti itu terhadapku?" tanya Carolline dengan suara manjanya.

Sehun terdiam. Ia mengawasi Carolline yang beranjak dari kursi dan memutari meja, menghampirinya. Perempuan itu menangkup wajah Sehun, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun. Sehun tertegun. Terkejut oleh reaksi tubuhnya yang sungguh di luar dugaannya. Jantungnya tidak berdegub kencang. Tidak ada getara gairah atau sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman Carolline. Hambar!

Carolline menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum menggoda, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang ramping. Ia menoleh ke arah meja kerja Sehun, lalu meraih remote CD player yang tergeletak di sana. Jarinya yang lentik menekan sebuah tombol, membuat alunan musik klasik yang memenuhi ruangan terhenti seketika. Hening.

Mata Sehun mengawasi Carolline yang mengangkat bokongnya yang padat dan seksi, dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan gerakan anggun, perempuan itu menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang. Carolline tampak cantik dalam balutan dress hitam. Aroma parfum yang wangi dari tubuhnya. Namun, semua gerakan menggoda perempuan itu sudah tidak lagi menimbulkan reaksi pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun heran bercampur takjub menyadari perasaannya pada perempuan itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Dulu, ia pernah berpikir bahwa Carolline adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dipujanya, selain ibunya. Dulu ia menyangka, hatinya telah mati sejak ditinggal Carolline. Dulu ia tidak pernah berani membayangkan akan hidup tanpa perempuan itu di sisinya. Ternyata, semua perkirannya salah! Tapi, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. "Kenapa kau datang lagi?" tanyanya lirih.

Carolline menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. " _I have a good news for you, Darling_."

Mata Sehun menyipit. " _Good news_ …? Kabar baik apa?"

Carolline mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan menatap mata lelaki itu lekat-lekat, seolah akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia. "Aku akan bercerai dengan suamiku, _Darling_. Saat ini aku sedang mengurus perceraianku," katanya tenang, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia menatap Carolline tak percaya. Perempuan ini pasti sudah kehilangan otak warasnya!

" _I'm not kidding_ , Sehun… aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan bercerai dari David, secepatnya." Carolline salah paham dengan maksud tatapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Carolline nanar. Perasaannya yang ternyata telah berubah, dan kenekatan Carolline terlalu membingungkannya. Membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, Sehun. Sekarang giliranmu." Carolline melanjutkan. "Kita akan bersama lagi, kan?"

Sehun terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, tetapi tidak terdengar jawaban. Tampaknya, Sehun tidak ada di kamar. Jongin segera melangkah ke tangga. Ia akan mencari Sehun di ruang kerjanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya pada lelaki itu.

Jongin meloncati anak tangga sekaligus dua. Saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga terbawah, dilihatnya Bibi Jang melangkah masuk sambil menjinjing tas kanvasnya. Tampaknya ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Bi, Sehun mana?" tanya Jongin.

Bibi Jang menoleh cepat begitu mendengar suara Jongin. "Tuan Sehun…?" katanya gugup.

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Iya, Sehun. Dia di ruang kerja?"

"I-iya…"

Kerut di kening Jongin semakin dalam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Bibi Jang tampak begitu gugup. "Bibi mau pulang?"

"I-iya, Jongin… Bibi pamit dulu." Bibi Jang bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, lalu melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Dilihatnya pintu ruang kerja lelaki itu sedikit terbuka. Kening Jongin kembali berkerut. Tidak terdengar suara musik klasik yang biasanya menemani lelaki itu bekerja. Sebaliknya, ia mendengar Sehun sedang berbicara. Apakah Sehun sedang menelepon? Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan berbicara. Kerut di keningnya semakin dalam. Sehun sedang ada tamu? Tapi, suara perempuan itu terasa tak asing di telinga Jongin, tapi ia lupa dimana pernah mendengarnya. Penasaran, Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu.

"Aku tak tahu, Carol…"

Jongin terkesiap. Carolline! Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Sekarang ia ingat suara perempuan itu. Jongin seolah mengalami _deja-vu_. Perempuan itu lagi! Apa yang diinginkannya sekarang?

"Tidak tahu?!" suara Carolline meninggi. "Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sehun? Aku melakukan semua ini demi kamu! Aku ingin kau kembali padaku! Aku ingin kita bersama lagi!"

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi seketika. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jadi, itu yang diinginkan perempuan itu? Jadi, ia belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali?

"Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang di antara kita. Sebentar lagi, aku sudah resmi bercerai. Dan, kau…juga sudah kehilangan bayimu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau tetap bersama lelaki itu."

Tubuh Jongin gemetaran saat mendengar ucapan Carolline. Hatinya terbakar marah. Jadi, anaknya dianggap sebagai peghalang hubungan Sehun dan Carolline? Jongin kehilangan kesabaran. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga! Dengan tangan gemetar, Jongin mendorong pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka, dan melangkah masuk.

Sehun dan Carolline tersentak kaget. Keduanya menoleh cepat pada Jongin yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wajah Sehun pucat pasi seketika.

"Jongin…aku−" Sehun tergagap.

"Anakku bukan penghalang bagi hubungan kalian." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun. "Dari dulu, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menikahiku." Dia menatap dingin pada kedua orang itu. "Semua terserah kau, Sehun. Kalau kau memang ingin kembali padanya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Suaranya gemetar penuh amarah.

Sehun tertegun menatap mata Jongin yang berkilat marah. Bibir pemuda itu menipis. Pemuda itu menyingkap poni yang menutupi pandangannya dengan gerakan tak sabar.

"Aku tau, kebersamaan kita hanyalah sebuah kesepakatan!" kata Jongin dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. "Benar kata Carolline, tidak ada gunanya lagi kau tetap bersamaku." Suaranya tercekat. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar di hadapan Sehun dan Carolline. "Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan aku tidak ada urusan dengan semua keputusanmu!"

Sehun terdiam. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat dan terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sebelum otak Sehun bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, Jongin sudah memutar tubuhnya dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

Jongin segera kembali ke kamarnya, sebelum tangisnya meledak di hadapan Sehun dan Carolline. Ia tidak mau melihat kedua orang itu melihat betapa terlukanya ia. Begitu menutup pintu kamarnya, tangisnya meledak. Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha menahan suara tangisnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Perlahan, tubuhnya lemas merosot ke lantai.

Ternyata, itulah Carolline. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat wajahnya. Hatinya menciut melihat betapa cantik dan anggunnya perempuan itu. Tidak heran jika Sehun begitu mencintainya, hingga susah melupakannya. Jongin tidak akan dapat menyaingi perempuan itu, walaupun Jongin berubah _gender_ menjadi perempuan sekalipun. Namun, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Sehun pada Carolline membuat hati Jongin seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sehun tidak pernah mencintai dirinya!

Tapi, mengapa Sehun memberinya banyak hadiah? Mengapa Sehun begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya? Mengapa Sehun menciumnya? Mengapa Sehun menidurinya? Bahu Jongin berguncang hebat. Air matanya mengalir tak terkendali. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Ia tidak dapat bernapas.

Setelah beberapa saat menumpahkan kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaannya, Jongin menyeka wajah dan matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia telah membuat keputusan. Perlahan, Jongin beranjak dari lantai dan menghampiri lemari bajunya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil koper dan _travel bag_ -nya dari atas lemari, lalu mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. Tangan Jongin berhenti bergerak saat melihat setelan jas hadiah Sehun tergantung di dalam lemari, terbungkus plastik dengan logo laundry. Air mata yang telah mulai mengering, kembali menggenangi matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jas itu, kembali mengeluarkan pakaiannya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam kopernya.

Setelah semua barang pribadinya berada di dalam koper dan _travel bag_ -nya, Jongin kembali menghampiri lemari dan mengambil jas hadiah Sehun dari gantungan baju dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia membuka laci nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan pemberian Sehun, dan meletakkannya di atas jas.

Jongin menatap semua hadiah Sehun dengan sedih. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meraih koper dan _travel bag_ -nya, dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Saat tiba di ruang duduk lantai bawah, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Mungkin Sehun masih bersama Carolline di ruang kerjanya. Hati Jongin seolah teriris memikirkan hal itu.

Jongin kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan melangkah mantap menuju ruang tamu. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus meninggalkan Sehun saat ini juga. Segalanya telah berakhir baginya. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke dunia nyata!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Menurut kalian, siapa lagi namja yang cocok ada di sisi Jongin? Yang lebih manly dari Jongin pastinya, punya kepribadian yang tenang n friendly, badannya tinggi menjulang dan tegap. Kasih saran yaaa…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Beberapa surat lamaran tersebar di hadapannya, siap untuk dikirimkan besok. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan memandang sekeliling ruang duduk rumah kontrakannya yang baru. Ia tidak berniat untuk kembali ke rumah kontrakannya yang lama. Selain besar kemungkinan rumah kontrakannya yang lama telah dihuni oleh orang lain, rumah itu akan membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan Sehun.

 _Hah, Sehun_ … Jongin mendesah sedih. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa ketika ia bercinta dengan Sehun di _penthouse_ -nya. Hatinya terasa miris. Peristiwa itu membawa Jongin kedalam perasaan yang tidak menentu, kepiluan yang tidak dapat ia tepis, walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mencoba melupakannya.

Telah berminggu-minggu Jongin berusaha membenahi hidupnya. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada satu alasan pun baginya untuk tetap bersama Sehun. Sejak awal, Jongin sudah menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun hanyalah faktor kecelakaan saja. bahkan, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan. Ia menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah hubungan yang bersyarat. Tidak lebih! Tapi, ternyata… Jongin menghela napas panjang.

Hatinya tidak sekuat yang dikiranya. Ia terlalu lemah. Ia tidak dapat menolak pesona lelaki itu. Bukan hanya karena mata kelabunya yang indah, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, dan bibirnya yang seksi−dengan ciumannya yang dapat membuat Jongin merasa hampir gila. Bukan hanya karena ketampanan wajah lelaki itu yang tidak mampu ia lupakan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki itu. Perubahan sikap Sehun dan perhatiannya telah membuat Jongin hanyut. Lelaki itu dapat membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dan aman saat di dekatnya. Membuat kepercayaan Jongin pada lelaki−terutama Sehun−mulai tubuh lagi, dan membuatnya mulai berani menginginkan pernikahan.

Namun, tiba-tiba kenyataan menghempaskannya. Ia kembali diingatkan, bahwa hubungan ini tak lebih dari sebuah persyaratan belaka, yang akan berakhir setelah bayinya lahir. Ia kembali diingatkan bahwa tidak ada lelaki yang bisa dipercaya. Tidak ada lelaki yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh perasaan. Seharusnya, ia sudah meninggalkan Sehun sejak awal. Sejak ia kehilangan bayinya. Seharusnya, saat itu ia langsung menghilang dari kehidupan lelaki itu… Lenyap!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah penuh semangat menuju ruang personalia. Setelah beberapa lama mengirimkan surat lamaran, setelah berkali-kali menjalani _interview_ , akhirnya ia diterima bekerja di sebuah hotel bintang lima sebagai _cook assistant_. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

Jongin menghentikan langkah di depan pintu ruang personalia. Dari ambang pintu yang terbuka, ia melihat Ga In−kepala bagian personalia−sedang sibuk menelepon. Jongin mengetuk daun pintu pelan. Ga In menoleh dan memberi kode pada Jongin agar masuk. Jongin melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Ga In.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ga In meletakkan gagang telepon. Ia menumpukkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana Jongin-ssi? Sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan rekan-rekan barumu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, penuh semangat.

Ga In beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil satu set pakaian putih beserta apron senada yang masih terbungkus plastik dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Baiklah, mari kita temui mereka sekarang."

Jongin segera beranjak dari kursi dan mengikuti Ga In ke luar ruangan. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan F&B Department. Ga In mengetuk pintu sambil melangkah masuk. Jongin−yang membuntutinya−mengintip dari balik punggung Ga In. Ia melihat dua orang laki-laki kaukasia sedang mengobrol. Keduanya menoleh saat Ga In dan Jongin menghampiri mereka.

"Mister Albert, perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin, _cook assistant_ yang baru di _fine dinning_ kita," Ga In menoleh pada Jongin, "Ini Mister Albert, Food and Beverage Manager di Cilli _fine dinning_."

Mr. Albert segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Jongin. "Oh, ternyata kau, _cook assistant_ yang baru." Senyum ramah mengembang di wajah lelaki itu. "Sudah berapa lama berkecimpung di dunia kuliner?"

Jongin segera menjabat tangan Mr. Albert. "Lima tahun, Sir."

Mr. Albert mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Dan, ini Chef Vrata," Ga In menunjuk lelaki kaukasia berwajah masam, "Chef Executive."

Jongin tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan pada lelaki itu, tapi Chef Vrata hanya menatapnya dingin. Lelaki itu tetap duduk di balik mejanya, sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menilai. Tampaknya, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyalami Jongin.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa _kitchen_ adalah daerah perang. Segala sesuatu yang berlangsung di _kitchen_ diperlukan kesiapan dan kesiagaan baik fisik ataupun mental." Nada meremehkan−dengan dialek sengau khas Prancis−ke luar dari bibirnya yang merengut. "Kau yakin, kau sudah siap?"

"Saya siap, _Chef_ ," jawab Jongin penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Saya suka sikap positifmu," puji Mr. Albert.

Jongin melirik Chef Vrata, ingin melihat reaksi lelaki itu atas pujian yang diberikan kepadanya, tapi _chef_ berwajah masam itu tampak tidak peduli. Ia sibuk menulis sesuatu pada sehelai kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kalau saja contoh makanan yang kau bawa waktu itu tidak cukup unik, saya tidak akan pernah setuju menerima seorang _anak kecil_ untuk ditempatkan di _kitchen_. Seperti yang kau tahu, jarang sekali ada pemula yang bisa bekerja di _kitchen_ hotel." Chef Vrata kembali berkata tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Iya, _Chef_ ," kata Jongin lirih. Ia melirik pada Mr. Albert dan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Berusaha untuk membesarkan hati Jongin.

Jongin tidak menyangkal bahwa ia masih pemula, pengalamannya menjadi juru masak memang sudah lima tahun, namun untuk bekerja di _kitchen_ hotel setidaknya memerlukan pengalaman enam tahun. Jongin hanya kurang satu tahun utuk itu, dan Chef Vrata berhasil membuatnya kesal dengan kenyataan itu.

Ga In−yang tampaknya sudah mengenal baik sifat Chef Vrata−segera berpamitan dan mengajak Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Seperti yang telah diduga Jongin, Ga In mengajaknya ke Cilli _fine dining_ di lantai 1. Tempatnya bekerja.

Cilli _fine dinning_ bergaya _romantic elegant_. Walaupun restoran belum dibuka, sudah tampak kesibukan di dalamnya. Beberapa orang _waiter_ tampak sibuk menata meja makan. Sambil lalu, Ga In memperkenalkan Jongin pada _waiter_ dan _waitress_ , _supervisor_ , serta _captain_ −kepala tim _waiter_ dan _waitress_. Kemudian Ga In membawa Jongin ke _kitchen_.

Suasana di _kitchen_ seperti yang telah dibayangkan Jongin. Sangat sibuk. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu, jika Ga In tidak menyapa mereka. Jongin membungkukkan badan pada Chef Sena− _sous chef_ (I) –yang sekaligus atasan Jongin. Ia telah bertemu dengan lelaki Perancis itu saat _interview_ dua hari yang lalu.

Ga In memperkenalkan Jongin pada tim _cook helper_ , yang bertugas membantu Jongin di kitchen−Jongkook, Bobby, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Ga In juga memperkenalkan Jongin pada Mrs. Ling−seorang perempuan setengah baya warga negara Cina−yang bertugas menyiapkan salad dan _juice_.

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan semua tim _kitchen_ , Ga In segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chef Sena tidak mau membuang waktu. Ia segera memerintahkan Jongin untuk membantunya membuat _French of Onion soup_ sebagai hidangan pembuka makan siang hari itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Ga In padanya dan mulai bekerja.

Menjelang sore ketika Jongin bersiap pulang, Xiumin−yang kebetulan rumahnya searah dengan Jongin−mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tanpa ragu, Jongin menerima ajakan lelaki itu. Selama beberapa jam bekerja bersama Xiumin dan ketiga temannya, Jongin segera merasa akrab dengan timnya.

Ketika Jongin dan Xiumin hendak ke luar _kitchen_ , mereka bertemu Chen−restoran _captain_ −sedang berbincang dengan seorang lelaki tampan dan betubuh jangkung. Begitu melihat Jongin, Chen melambaikan tangannya, memberi kode agar pemuda itu mendekat.

"Bos, ini Kim Jongin, _cook assistant_ yang baru." Chen segera memperkenalkan Jongin, begitu pemuda itu dan Xiumin telah berada di dekatnya. "Manis, kan? Tapi, jangan coba-coba jatuh cinta padanya ya, karena aku sudah mengantri duluan."

Lelaki itu terbahak mendengar gurauan Chen. "Chanyeol." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyalami Jongin. "Selamat datang, mudah-mudahan kau betah di sini." Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jongin, dan berbisik, "Tapi, hati-hati pada _captain_ yang satu ini," ia melirik Chen, "ia suka liar saat melihat pemuda manis sepertimu."

Jongin terbahak.

"Ya! Bukan aku yang liar, tapi merekanya saja yang tergila-gila padaku."

Jongin dan Chanyeol melengos, sementara Xiumin segera memutar tubuh dan melangkah pergi. Dia tidak ingin meneruskan untuk mendengar perkataan Chen yang besar kepala.

Chen menyeringai melihat reaksi ketiga orang itu. "Oya, Jongin, Chanyeol ini restoran manager kita. Baru kembali dari Jepang." Dia melanjutkan perkenalan mereka.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melirik Xiumin yang sedang berdiri di kejauhan, menunggunya.

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Chanyeol melihat lirikkan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah…sepertinya, Xiumin-hyung sudah menunggumu."

Jongin pun segera berpamitan dan berlari kecil menghampiri Xiumin. Hatinya terasa riang. Hari pertamanya bekerja di Cilli _fine dinning_ berjalan dengan baik. Semua orang menerimanya dengan hangat dan bersahabat. Jongin yakin, ia akan betah di tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun belum sepenuhnya diberi kepercayaan untuk mengolah makanan sendiri, akhir-akhir ini Chef Sena mulai membiarkan Jongin berkreasi dengan masakannya. Jongin juga diperbolehkan menghias hidangan untuk para tamu. Mrs. Ling−yang sudah bekerja belasan tahun bekerja di bagian salad−banyak membantu Jongin dalam meng- _garnish_ (II). Karena sudah sangat hafal seluruh jenis bahan sayuran dan makanan, tak jarang ia memberi masukan tentang jenis sayuran yang cocok sebagai hiasan pada hidangan yang dimasak Jongin. Jongkook, Bobby, Xiumin, dan Luhan− _cook helper_ yang sangat kompak itu−juga sering memberi ide-ide kreatif untuk masakan Jongin. Sebenarnya, tugas keempat rekan Jongin itu hanya sebatas menyiapkan, memotong, dan mengiris bahan masakan yang akan diolah, tapi mereka dengan suka rela membantu pekerjaan Jongin yang dianggap cukup berat. Semua dilakukan mereka dengan riang gembira.

Suasana akrab di lingkungan kerjanya yang baru, kesibukannya di _kitchen_ dan rasa cintanya pada dunia kuliner dapat mengalihkan pikiran Jongin dari Sehun. Jongin mulai menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Beberapa minggu setelah Jongin bekerja di sana, Chef Sena mulai memberinya kepercayaan untuk menyiapkan hidangan pembuka. Jongin pun mulai mecoba untuk membuat _Consommé soup_ −sejenis sup bening yang pembuatannya cukup sulit. Ia harus membuat kaldu yang berasal dari cincangan daging hingga warnanya berubah seperti warna teh dan tidak berlemak. Dibutuhkan waktu minimal lima jam untuk dapat membuat warnanya berubah seperti yang seharusnya.

Hanya karena ingin terus berlatih membuat _Consommé soup_ , Jongin rela pulang terlambat, walaupun ia sedang bertugas pada shift malam. Beruntung Chef Sena memberinya izin, meskipun restoran tutup pukul sebelas malam. Chef Sena bahkan memberinya izin untuk menggunakan sisa bahan makanan yang harus dibuang−padahal kondisinya masih baik−dengan syarat Jongin harus merapikan semua yang ada di _kitchen_ sebelum pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jongin baru tiba pagi itu, Chef Sena langsung mrnyuruhnya untuk membuat _consommé soup_. Jongin begitu gembira mendapat kepercayaan besar dari atasannya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin segera menyiapkan bahan-bahannya tanpa dibantu oleh keempat rekannya−yang sebenarnya sudah cukup sibuk menyiapkan _garnish_. Ia mulai memasukkan bahan-bahannya ke dalam panci berisi air, daging cincang, potongan bawang bombay yang sudah disangrai, dan _mirepoix_ (III). Kemudian, ia mulai merebus daging dengan teknik _simmering_ (IV). Sambil menunggu kaldunya, Jongin meninggalkan masakannya untuk membantu Chef Sena menyiapkan hidangan lainnya.

Chef Sena sibuk membuat _T-Bone Steak Bernaise_ , menu utama yang direkomendasikan untuk para tamu hari itu selain hidangan utama lainnya. Tiga jam kemudian, Chef Sena mondar-mandir memeriksa hasil pekerjaan stafnya. Sampai suatu ketika, seruan Chef Sena yang keras menggema di ruang _kitchen_ yang lumayan luas itu. "Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sup ini…?!"

Seruan Chef Sena membuat seluruh stafnya terkejut. Serempak, semua kepala menoleh, menatap _chef_ itu penuh tanda tanya. Jongin tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Ia menghampiri dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Mata Chef Sena terbeliak marah menatap Jongin, sementara tangannya terus sibuk mengaduk isi panci besar.

Gugup, Jongin melongokkan kepala, melihat ke dalam panci. Matanya terbeliak kaget saat melihat supnya. Daging cincang di dalam panci itu tidak mengumpul menjadi satu dan kaldunya penuh dengan busa. Warna sup itu pun sangat keruh dan sama sekali tidak seperti warna teh. Jongin panik saat menyadari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Ia lupa memasukkan putih telur untuk mengikat daging cincang, agar tidak tersebar.

"Kau tahu, kenapa saya selalu mengingatkanmu untuk mempersiapkan bahan dengan lebih teliti?" tanya _chef_ sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata berkilat marah. "Supaya kau tidak salah masak! Supaya kau tidak lupa memasukkan putih telurnya!"

"Maaf, _Chef_ …" Suara Jongin terdengar bergetar penuh penyesalan. "Saya akan mencoba mempersiapkan bahan dan mencoba membuatnya lagi."

" _What_? Membuatnya lagi?! Kau lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Bisakah supmu itu dimasak kurang dari lima jam?" suara Chef Sena semakin meninggi.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya. Matanya kembali terbeliak kaget. Sudah pukul delapan pagi! Padahal, semua hidangan sudah harus tersedia satu jam sebelum restoran dibuka. Berarti ia hanya memiliki waktu dua jam. Wajah Jongin memucat. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk membuat _consommé soup_ lagi! Otak Jongin berputar cepat, mencari cara untuk dapat menyelamatkan hidangan pembuka hari itu.

Chef Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. "Bobby, coba kau periksa bahan sayuran yang kita punya hari ini! Xiumin, kau harus bantu Mrs. Ling untuk menyiapkan _appetizer_!"

Bobby segera berlari menuju lemari pendingin khusus sayuran. Sambil membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan melongok isinya, Bobby berseru, " _Chef_ , hanya ada _zucchini_ , _capsicum_ , dan _arugula_ (V)!"

" _Okay_ , keluarkan semua bahan-bahan itu! _ATTENTION PLEASE_! Kita ganti _consommé soup_ dengan _salad with balsamic sauce_! Mrs. Ling, Xiumin siapkan saus _balsamic_ -nya!" Chef Sena sibuk memerintahkan bawahannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jongin yang hanya bisa berdiri diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Dan kau, Jongin, jangan diam saja! Cepat beri tahu Chanyeol dan Chef Vrata!" serunya galak.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan _kitchen_. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut restoran mencari Chanyeol. Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang membantu Chen dan bawahannya menyiapkan meja. Sambil berjalan cepat mendekati Chanyeol, jantung Jongin berdegub kencang karena panik. Napasnya sedikit memburu hingga membuatnya tidak mampu berkata saat berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Aku mendengar ada keributan di _kitchen_. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Jongin mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Aku…membuat kesalahan! _Consommé soup_ diganti dengan _salad with balsamic sauce_. Aku harus memberitahu _Chef_ …" Ia tercekat. Sulit rasanya mengucapkan nama orang yang paling ia takuti.

"Kau ingin aku memberi tahu Chef Vrata?" Chanyeol membantunya menyelesaikan kalimat.

Jongin mengangguk gugup.

"Baiklah, aku coba meneleponnya. Tenanglah…, _everything's gonna be alright_!" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

Jongin berdiri gelisah sambil menatap Chanyeol. Begitu Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri telepon, Jongin pun segera kembali ke _kitchen_.

Suasana di _kitchen_ tampak lebih sibuk daripada biasanya. Tak seorangpun yang tampak menganggur. Bahkan, seolah semua orang seperti tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bernapas sekalipun. Semua menunduk, menekuni pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dalam gerakan cepat. Jongin hanya berdiri terpaku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak berani menghampiri Chef Sena yang sedang bekerja dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia takut akan memancing kemarahan atasannya itu lagi.

Luhan, yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran, rupanya menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum ia melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Jongin mengangguk, lalu melangkah ragu menghampiri Chef Sena.

Chef itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Jongin telah berada di dekatnya, tapi ia juga tidak mengomelinya lagi. Chef Sena membiarkan Jongin membantunya menyiapkan _steak_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul dua belas siang restoran dibuka. Beberapa tamu hotel mulai berdatangan untuk makan siang. Jongin mulai menyibukkan dirinya menyiapkan piring hidangan beserta _garnish_ -nya. Dari balik pintu kaca, Jongin melihat staf restoran mulai sibuk mencatat pesanan para tamu. Kemudian, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berbicara pada seorang tamu, sementara anak buahnya sedang sibuk menyiapkan _flat wares_. Rekan-rekan Jongin di bagian restoran mulai mengirimkan catatan pesanan para tamu ke _kitchen_. Begitu kertas catatan itu tergantung pada tali di atas meja _kitchen_ , Jongkook−yang bertugas menerima catatan−mulai berteriak untuk memberi tahu pesanan yang baru datang.

" _One T-Bone steak Bernaise_ , _one Chicken Veronique_ , _and two salad balsamic_!" teriak Jongkook sambil menyiapkan piring hidangan.

Chef Sena yang masih sibuk menyiapkan pesanan yang sudah duluan masuk, langsung memberi perintah pada bawahannya untuk menyiapkan pesanan berikutnya. Ketika makanan telah siap, Jongkook menekan bel untuk memberi tahukan staf restoran bahwa makanan telah siap untuk diantar ke tamu.

Di dalam restoran, keadaan semakin sibuk. Para tamu yang datang untuk makan siang semakin banyak. Restoran ini menyajikan makanan khas Eropa. Karena restoran ini termasuk jenis _dinning room_ , penyajiannya dilakukan secara resmi. Setiap meja selalu ditemani oleh dua orang _waitress_ ; untuk menghidangkan makanan atau minuman, melayani tamu, dan terkadang memasak di depan tamu jika ada pesanan yang memerlukan teknik _flambee_ (VI).

Sebagai restoran manager, Chanyeol sering ikut terlibat untuk membantu melayani tamu sambil menyapa mereka. Tak jarang, ia membantu anak buahnya menyajikan minuman atau menelepon bar jika ada tamu yang memesan minuman tertentu. Terkadang, Chef Sena juga terpaksa ke luar dari _kitchen_ untuk menemui para tamu dan menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang hidangan yang mereka santap. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, _chef_ selalu ditemani Chanyeol.

Kebanyakan tamu yang datang merasa puas dengan penyajian ataupun pelayanan yang diberikan di Cilli _fine_ , walaupun ada juga beberapa tamu yang mengkritik dan mengeluhkan hidangan atau pelayanan di restoran. Seperti hari ini…

Seorang tamu, yang datang bersama keluarganya mula-mula mengeluhkan meja yang ditawarkan Chen. Tamu itu mengharapkan meja yang berada di tengah ruangan, bukan di sisi jendela. Sayangnya, tamu lain sudah memesan meja itu terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan menawarkan meja lain yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan meja yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Ternyata, tidak mudah untuk membuat tamu yang satu ini puas. Saat memesan makanan, si tamu kembali mengeluh. Ia menginginkan _consommé soup_ sebagai hidangan pembuka. Walaupun sudah diberi penjelasan, bahwa hari ini mereka tidak bisa menyajikan sup itu, si tamu masih terus mengeluh. Akhirnya, Chef Sena terpaksa menemuinya dan menawarkan hidangan pembuka lain yang akan dibuat khusus untuk di tamu.

Mendengar kejadian itu, hati Jongin semakin menciut. Selain semakin merasa bersalah, kredibilitasnya sebagai _cook assistant_ telah ternoda. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin membantu sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan ikut mengangkat beberapa peralatan dapur yang sangat berat.

Situasi _kitchen_ sangat tegang. Semuanya berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan, tidak terdengar suara apa pun dari mulut Bobby, yang biasanya bersenandung dan menggerakan badannya mengikuti lagu korea yang baru _release_ sambil bekerja. Terdengar suara hanya potongan pisaunya mencincang sayuran.

Akhirnya, jam tugas Jongin selesai juga. Pukul tiga sore restoran ditutup dan kembali dibuka pada pukul tujuh malam. Selama jeda itu, para staf di restoran dan _kitchen_ membersihkan dan menyiapkan kembali segalanya. Setelah semuanya beres dan rapi, para staf yang bertugas di shift pertama bersiap untuk pulang. Jongin beserta timnya pun turut bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba, Chef Vrata datang ke restoran. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol dan Chef Sena. Ketika ia melihat Jongin melintas di depan mereka, Chef Vrata langsung memanggilnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menghampiri Chef Vrata. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, panik. Dari wajahnya yang tertekuk dan tatapannya yang dingin, Jongin tahu Chef Vrata akan menegurnya untuk kesalahannya tadi pagi. Benar saja dugaannya. Begitu ia berada di hadapan _chef_ itu, Chef Vrata segera menyemburkan kata-kata pedas, yang langsung membuat wajah Jongin terasa panas.

"…Itulah sebabnya, saya tidak pernah mau menerima seorang pemula berada di _kitchen_!" katanya ketus sambil menatap dingin Jongin. "Kekacauan yang kau buat hari ini cukup membuat restoran ini mengalami kerugian! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau mendengar kekacauan untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Jongin hanya diam selama Chef Vrata memarahinya. Selama lima belas menit, ia hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sesekali membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya yang menerima kritikan pedas dari Chef Vrata, beberapa staf restoran dan _kitchen_ pun tidak terhindar dari kritikan pedasnya. Suasana di dalam restoran semakin terasa tegang.

Tiba-tiba, Chen menghampiri Chef Vrata. Ia menatap ragu pada _chef_ yyang masih terus mengomel itu. Merasa dirinya sedang dipandangi, Chef Vrata menoleh pada Chen.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Chef Vrata galak.

"M-maaf, _Chef_ …," kata Chen gugup. "Anda dipanggil Mister Albert."

Chef Vrata menatap Chen dengan mata menyipit, seolah tidak percaya. Meskipun hatinya menciut, Chen berusaha menantang pandangan Chef Vrata. Ia tidak bohong hanya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari kata-kata pedas chef itu. Manager F&B memang memanggil Chef Vrata. Setelah yakin bahwa Chen mengatakan yang sebenarnya, barulah Chef Vrata memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas ke luar restoran.

Semua menghela napas lega saat Chef Vrata pergi. Semua staf yang masuk pagi segera menggunaakan kesempatan itu untuk segera pulang, kecuali Jongin. Sebagai hukuman atas kecerobohannya pagi itu, Chef Sena telah memberinya tugas untuk membersihkan _kitchen_.

 _Kitchen_ masih sepi. Staf yang bertugas malam hari, belum seluruhnya datang. Beberapa staf _kitchen_ yang baru datang, menatap heran pada Jongin yang masih berada di _kitchen_. Tapi Chef Shiu−salah satu _chef_ yang setingkat dengan Chef Sena−segera membuat mereka sibuk hingga tidak sempat bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin berusaha menjalani hukumannya sebaik mungkin. Ia mengepel lantai _kitchen_ sambil mendengarkan lagu. Begitu tekunnya ia mengepel sehingga tak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di depannya. Jongin melihat sepasang sepatu telah berada di depannya. Jongin mendongak. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tersnyum lebar padanya sambil membawa _tray_ berisi secangkir teh cina dan beberapa dim sum. Chanyeol memberi syarat agar Jongin istirahat. Jongin pun segera menaruh pelnya, dan menarik _earphone_ dari telinganya sambil menatap _tray_ yang sibawa Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya tapi juga berbinar.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Jongin menjadi gemar makan. Segala makanan yang dilihat oleh matanya, ia akan merasa begitu kelaparan. Bahkan, pernah suatu hari saat Mrs. Ling sedang membuat salad karyanya, Jongin hanya menatap salad itu dengan penuh harap, bahkan air liur sempat menetes di sela-sela bibirnya. Nafsu makannya menjadi besar. Dan kebetulan, Jongin ingin makan dim sum dan ia sempat curhat pada Xiumin yang langsung mengajak Jongin untuk mengunjungi restoran cina di dekat rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ingin makan dim sum?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ini dari Chef Lay. Ia mendengar ada kekacauan kecil yang terjadi disini, dan ia berpikir bahwa kau akan memerlukan itu." Kata Chanyeol lembut sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh dan sepotong dim sum pada Jongin. Chef Lay adalah _chef_ spesialis masakan China dari Yuan restoran, uang juga berada di hotel itu.

Jongin menerimanya dengan malu, ia mengira bahwa Chanyeol memberikan dim sum itu karena Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dirinya menginginkannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan lapar. Keinginannya untuk makan semakin membuncah. Teh hangat yang mengalir dalam tenggorokkannya, membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Dan, dim sum buatan Chef Lay memang luar biasa lezat.

Sambil menikmati dim sum-nya, Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _kitchen_. Dari samping, Jongin dapat melihat jelas bentuk wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memiliki bentuk telinga yang agak aneh, namun wajahnya tampan. Rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, dilengkapi hidung yang mancung, dan juga mata yang berbinar. Jongin terpaku, bola matanya bewarna…kelabu. Jongin menghela napas sedih. Mata Chanyeol mengingatkannya kembali pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin hingga membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah karena terpergok sedang memperhatikannya. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Rasa panas mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"Kau tahu sejarah dim sum?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Konon, asal kata _dian xin_ atau dim sum berasal dari seorang jenderal perempuan yang terkenal bernama Liang Hongyu," Chanyeol mulai memberi kuliah mengenai sejarah makanan. "Setelah melalui pertempuran yang panjang, dia memerintahkan untuk membuat makanan kecil dalam jumlah besar untuk dibagikan pada para tentaranya, yang berada di garis depan. Tujuannya, untuk memberikannya penghargaan atau _dian xin yi_ dalam bahasa Mandarin." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke meja. Ia mulai membereskan peralatan memasak dan mengelap mejanya. Jongin−yang merasa tidak enak hati melihat atasannya−segera membereskan cangkir dan piring kecil yang dibawa Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan tugasnya mengepel lantai. Mereka membersihkan _kitchen_ dalam diam, sampai _kitchen_ benar-benar terlihat rapih dan bersih.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, _kitchen_ telah bersih dan rapi. Chanyeol memandang sekeliling _kitchen_ dengan puas, lalu melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya menahan _swing door_ dan memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Jongin. "Jongin…," panggilnya.

Jongin menoleh, menatap atasannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadilah seperti jenderal Liang Hongyu!" Chanyeol tersenyum memberi semangat. "Buat makanan yang hebat. Buatlah tamu mengerti, bahwa makanan yang kau buat itu adalah untuk memberikan penghargaan pada mereka." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada lebih lembut, lalu melepaskan _swing door_ hingga menutup sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum. Perhatian dan kebaikan Chanyeol telah menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol membuat perasaannya gelisah−akibat kekacauan yang dibuatnya−kembali tenang.

Namun, mata Chanyeol itu…Jongin mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa Chanyeol juga memiliki mata kelabu, yang membuatnya teringat pada sosok yang paling ingin dilupakannya? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan bayang-bayang Sehun yang kembali muncul, dan segera bersiap-siap pulang bersama Xiumin yang sudah menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Kim Jongin…!" tegur Xiumin sambil memukul puncak kepala Jongin dengan sumpit yang digenggamnya. "Perhatikanlah cara makanmu! Kau begitu banyak makan dim sum, kau tidak khawatir akan sakit perut besok pagi?" Xiumin bergidik menatap piring-piring bekas dim sum yang dimakan Jongin. Empat tumpukan yang masing-masing berisi sekitar lima piring sudah berjejer di sisi Jongin.

Xiumin dan Luhan yang menemani Jongin makan dim sum malam itu menatap Jongin ngeri. Mereka merasa kenyang dan begah hanya dengan melihat Jongin makan.

"Hyung aku sangat menginginkan dim sum hari ini. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol memberikan dim sum padaku tadi sepulang kerja." Jongin kembali melahap dim sum-nya. "Yang diberikan olehnya hanya tiga buah, itu tidak cukup untukku!"

"Ya! Nini!" seru Luhan kesal. "Lihatlah cara makanmu! Ih, seperti ahjumma-ahjumma hamil saja… Apa kau sedang mengidam?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin membeku. Ia melihat sekeliling meja yang ditempati dirinya dan juga Xiumin-Luhan. Ia terkejut dengan nafsu makannya yang besar. Biasanya ia hanya mampu menghabiskan tiga piring dim sum, namun sekarang? Apa ia mengidam seperti yang dikatakan Luhan? Apa ia sedang hamil? Hamil anaknya…Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

(I) ' _sous chef'_ – Kepala koki.

(II) ' _garnish'_ – menghias.

(III) ' _mirepoix'_ adalah kumpulan sayuran yang dibungkus dalam kain dan diikat – biasanya terdiri dari potongan wortel, seledri dan daun bawang.

(IV) ' _simmering'_ – metode merebus dengan api kecil selama minimal lima jam.

(V) ' _arugula'_ – sejenis daun selada.

(VI) ' _flambee'_ adalah teknik memerciki hidangan dengan minuman beralkohol, lalu dibakar sebentar – biasanya teknik ini digunakan pada hidangan penutup.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Beberapa hari setelah kekacauan di restoran, hari-hari Jongin kembali berjalan normal. Ia bekerja keras dan lebih berhati-hati dengan masakan yang dibuatnya. Walaupun kepercayaan Chef Sena padanya berkurang, Jongin yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan _chef_ itu.

Jongin menghela napas lega sambil melirik jam tangannya. Semua tugas telah selesai dikerjakannya. Sepuluh menit lagi restoran akan dibuka. Karena tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi, Jongin pun meminta izin pada Chef Sena untuk ke luar sebentar. Sekedar melemaskan kakinya yang kaku setelah berdiri selama berjam-jam.

Saat melintasi restoran, Jongin melihat Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan dan menata meja. Diam-diam Jongin mendekatinya. Langkahnya yang tidak terdengar membuat lelaki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. " _Bread and butter plate_ di sebelah kiri," kata Jongin mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat lewat atas bahunya, dan tersenyum.

" _Bread and butter knife_ yang diletakkan di atas piring dan menghadap ke luar. D _inner fork_ di sebelah kiri, dan _dinner knife_ di sebelah kanan. Jaraknya tidak boleh lebih dari tiga sentimeter dari piring saji. Iya, kan?" Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah tahu cara menata meja, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melanjutkannya?"

"Enak saja! Aku lebih suka mengupas kentang satu karung penuh daripada melipat serbet dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh!" Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol tebahak.

"Sepertinya akan ada tamu istimewa, ya? _Silver ware_ dan _napkin_ yang kau pakai berbeda dengan yang biasanya…lebih mewah." Kata Jongin sambil memperhatikan benda-benda yang tedapat di atas meja.

"Pintar! Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang pengusaha yang sangat terkemuka," kata Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan beliau memilih restoran hotel ini untuk makan siang."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir keras. "Kurasa, ada baiknya aku membantumu. Bukan karena aku baik hati ya," ia pun menirukan gaya bicara Chef Vrata yang dingin dan ketus, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuat kacau penataan meja ini!"

Chanyeol kembali terbahak.

Mereka menata meja sambil mengobrol dan bergurau. Sesekali Chanyeol menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang dapat membuat Jongin terbahak. Jongin terlalu asyik bergurau dengan Chanyeol hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata tajam yang berkilat penuh amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu siang, Sehun dan Suho−rekan bisnisnya−melangkah masuk ke Cilli _fine dinning_ sambil berbincang. Seorang _waitress_ segera menyambut kedatangan mereka dan mengantar mereka ke meja yang telah dipesan. Tiba-tiba langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia berdiri terpaku, menatap ke meja yang telah disediakan untuknya. dilihatnya seorang pemuda berdiri di depan meja. Jantung Sehun berdegub kencang. Matanya terbeliak, tak percaya. Jongin! Walaupun pemuda itu memunggunginya, Sehun yakin, pemuda itu adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin-nya.

Rasa senang yang menyelinap masuk ke hati Sehun segera sirna saat menyadari Jongin tidak sendirian. Pemuda itu bergurau dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dan tampan. Sehun mengenal lelaki itu, Chanyeol, manager restoran. Kemarahan melanda hati Sehun bagaikan badai. Wajahnya berubah sedingin es. Bola mata kelabunya menggelap. Rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

 _Waitress_ yang mengantar mereka membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chanyeol. Serentak, ia dan Jongin memutar tubuh, menghadap Sehun dan Suho. Mata Jongin terbeliak saat melihat Sehun. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Oh Sehun," sapa Chanyeol sopan.

Suho mengangguk membalas sapaan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menyapanya setelah Sehun, sementara Sehun tetap terpaku diam. Biasanya setiap kali ke restoran ini, ia selalu bersikap ramah pada Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin melihatnya! Ia bahkan ingin meninjunya! Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam menghujam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Ternyata, pemuda itu pun sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat dan bening. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja dada Sehun terasa sesak. Perasaannya kacau saat menatap mata bening Jongin yang indah. Mata Sehun menelusuri wajah pemuda itu. Hidung mancungnya, bibir merahnya yang penuh dan menggoda, caranya menyibakkan poni…Sehun semakin sulit bernapas. Kerinduan yang begitu dalam membuat dadanya nyeri. Menyiksa seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya.

"Silakan, Tuan…"

Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi makan dan menyilakan Sehun duduk, sementara _waitress_ yang mengantar Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Suho. Setelah Chanyeol menghamparkan selembar serbet di pangkuannya, mata Sehun kembali mencari Jongin. Namun, Sehun hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Pemuda itu telah melangkah cepat menuju _kitchen_. Sehun terus mengawasinya hingga Jongin menghilang di balik pintu _kitchen_. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang sedang memperhatikan daftar menu.

Selama santap siang, Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada rekan bisnisnya. Suara Suho yang sedang membicarakan mengenai perluasan bisnisnya seolah terdengar begitu jauh di telinga Sehun. Berkali-kali matanya terpaku pada pintu _kitchen_ , tapi pemuda itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Sehun gelisah. Ia ingin menyuruh Chanyeol atau _waiter_ mana pun untuk memanggil Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan Suho.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia semakin resah. Pikirannya tidak bisa teralih dari Jongin. Sehun terus berdiam diri hingga selesai makan, walaupun makanan yang disantapnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan. Alhasil, ia terkadang hanya mengisi perutnya dengan _wine_ atau _bubble tea_ kesukaannya. Sedangkan Suho terus saja berbicara seorang diri. Lelaki itu seolah tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Sehun menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet makan, menyesap _wine_ , lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Suho yang masik asyik mengoceh. Pikiran Sehun pun kembali melayang pada Jongin.

Ada hubungan apa Jongin dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa mereka tampak begitu akrab? Jongin tidak pernah tampak seceria itu saat bersamanya. Kemarahan kembali melanda hati Sehun.

"Sehun…?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya…" Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Alis Suho terangkat. "Ya…?" Ia menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak… tidak apa-apa."

Suho menatap Sehun heran. Ia tahu, Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya sejak tadi, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Suho tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dibiarkannya Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Hingga santap siang selesai, tak sekali pun Jongin keluar dari _kitchen_. Sehun ingin sekali berada di tempat itu sedikit lebih lama. Menunggu hingga Jongin muncul. Tapi, ia masih harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Suho. Sempat terlintas di benak Sehun untuk mencari pemuda itu di _kitchen_. Tapi, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Jongin?

Sehun menghela napas panjang, dan bangkit dari kursinya. Sambil melangkah keluar restoran, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke _kitchen_ , tapi sosok yang paling ingin dilihatnya tidak pernah muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Jongin belum pulang. Hari ini, Chef Shiu− _chef_ yang bertugas malam−tidak masuk sehingga Jongin terpaksa lembur. Pemuda itu sedang melakukan pekerjannya di _kitchen_ ketika Chen masuk.

"Nini, ada yang mencarimu!" kata Chen saat matanya menemukan Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menoleh pada Chen dan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Siapa?"

"Tuan Sehun."

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi seketika. Ia panik!

"Wah, wah! Memang luar biasa _cook assistant_ kita yang satu ini, bisa membuat bos besar seperti Tuan Sehun langsung terjerat pada pandangan pertama," Chen menggodanya, tanpa menyadari kepanikan yang muncul di wajah Jongin.

Chanyeol−yang kebetulan berada di _kitchen_ −terbahak, "Waahh, kalau seperti ini caranya, bisa-bisa kita harus segera mencari _cook assistant_ yang baru. Jong−"

"Tolong bilang kalau aku tidak ada," kata Jongin cepat, memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chen dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut. Heran melihat kepanikan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur bilang kalau kau ada di _kitchen_ , Nini."

"Tolong, hyung…, bilang saja kau tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah pulang," pinta Jongin memelas.

"Tapi, Tuan Sehun−"

" _Please_ …"

Chen terdiam, bingung.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat. Wajah pucat pemuda itu dan kepanikannya, membuatnya merasa iba. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen. "Bilang saja pada Tuan Sehun, kalau kau baru tahu bahwa Jongin sudah pulang," katanya tegas. "Lalu, minta maaf padanya karena telah salah memberi informasi, dan tawarkan bantuan yang lain."

Chen menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan _kitchen_.

Jongin menghela napas lega, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol, " _Thanks_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam. " _So_ …? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjannya.

"Nini…?"

Nini? Ya, Nini. Jongin akhir-akhir ini ingin dirinya dipanggil Nini. Ia akan merajuk jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan Jongin, Kim Jongin atau Jongin-ssi. Chef Sena pun sempat mendapat rajukannya saat memanggil dirinya Jongin.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu serius. Belum pernah Jongin melihat atasannya seserius ini. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung," jawabnya lirih, tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak mungkin. Nini. Pasti ada sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun. Apa lagi masalah ia pernah hamil anaknya Sehun. Orang-orang akan menganggapnya manusia aneh, manusia langka, atau alien.

"Tapi, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, kan? Kau sudah mengenalnya, kan? Apa sebelumnya kau bekerja untuknya?" Chanyeol memberondong Jongin dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin lirih.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak? Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak mengenalnya, atau tidak pernah bekerja untuknya?"

Jongin berdiri gelisah sambil kembali menggigit bibir. Tidakkah Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ia tida ingin menjelaskan apa pun?

"Nini…? Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol, manatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal bercampur memelas. "Hyung, jebal…"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat, lalu menghela napas panjang. " _Okay_ , _okay_ , aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tapi, kuharap, masalahmu dengan Tuan Sehun _tidak_ menibulkan masalah pada restoran ini di kemudian hari."

"Aku bisa jamin, hyung." Janji Jongin pelan sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kesal setengah mati. Ia merasa restoran _supervisor_ tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat yakin Jongin belum pulang, tapi pemuda itu memang tidak mau menemuinya. Sehun mendengus kesal sambil menghenyakkan tubuh di sofa ruang duduk _penthouse_ -nya.

Setelah Jongin meninggalkan _penthouse_ , Sehun baru mengerti mengapa ia tidak lagi mencintai Carolline. Ternyata, tanpa disadarinya, Jongin telah mengobati luka hatinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menikmati kehadiran Jongin di dekatnya. Menyadari bahwa kehadiran pemuda itu telah menghilangkan rasa sepi di hatinya. Saat itulah, Sehun memahami reaksi-reaksi yang muncul di tubuh dan hatinya setiap kali menatap Jongin. Ternyata, selama ini ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Pemuda itu telah membuatnya mengerti bahwa cinta yang ada dalam hatinya adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bukan cinta karena ingin memiliki…seperti cintanya pada Carolline. Sayang, sebelum Sehun menyadari perasaannya, Carolline terlanjur datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Kedatangan Carolline terlalu mengejutkannya. Membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Awalnya, Sehun mengira dapat melupakan Jongin. Ternyata, hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian, Sehun tetap tidak bisa menghapus bayang Jongin dari benaknya. Hatinya seolah mengkhianatinya dengan terus-menerus merindukan pemuda itu. Bahkan, dengan berjalannya waktu, kerinduannya pada Jongin terasa semakin menyiksanya. Menyesakkan dada. Menyakitkannya.

Sejak kepergian Jongin, berkali-kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu, tapi ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Sehun bahkan telah mencari pemuda itu ke rumah kontrakkannya yang lama. Ia sadar, kecil kemungkinan Jongin akan kembali ke rumah itu, tapi ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Benar saja dugaannya, Jongin tidak ada disana. Rumah itu telah dihuni oleh orang lain. Sehun pun nekat menemui pemilik rumah kontrakan untuk mencari informasi. Namun, tidak ada sedikitpun petunjuk yang didapatkannya dari perempuan setengah baya itu. Setelah Sehun putus asa dan berhenti mencari, ia malah menemukan Jongin. Pada awalnya, Sehun merasa lega dan bahagia. Kini ia tahu dimana Jongin. Tapi, ternyata pemuda itu tidak mau menemuinya. Sehun mendesah sedih.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Otak Sehun berputar cepat, mencari cara untuk dapat menemui pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan Chanyeol memasuki benaknya. Membuatnya resah. Ia tidak suka melihat betapa akrabnya Jongin dengan lelaki itu.

Sejauh apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Jongin? Apakah hanya sebatas rekan kerja, atau…kekasih? Mengapa Jongin tidak pernah bersikap sehangat itu padanya? Dada Sehun terasa sesak dan panas seketika. Ia cemburu!

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sehun berdering, mengusik lamunannya. Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat nama Carolline tertera di layar. Sehun mendengus kesal. Pikirannya sedang terpusat pada Jongin. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Apalagi oleh Carolline. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kopi. Tidakkah perempuan itu mengerti ucapannya, bahwa semua yang terjadi di antara mereka telah berakhir? Bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali padanya? Sehun membiarkan ponselnya terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya mati dengan sendirinya.

Ponsel Sehun kembali berdering. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Setelah melihat nama Carolline kembali tertera di sana, ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersandar. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab telepon. Sebaliknya, Sehun malah berpikir untuk mencoba menelepon Jongin lagi.

Begitu ponselnya berhenti berdering, Sehun segera memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia men- _dial_ nomor Jongin yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala. Sehun mendesah kecewa saat mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya tidak terdaftar. Nomor ponsel Jongin sudah hangus. Pemuda itu pasti telah mengganti nomor ponselnya. Sehun mendesah resah. Berarti Jongin memang benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya. Pemuda itu telah menyingkirkan Sehun dari kehidupannya. Sehun kembali mendesah sedih. Hatinya terasa hampa.

Baru saja Sehun akan meletakkan ponselnya, _ringtone_ kembali berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Carolline. Perempuan itu bertanya mengapa ia tidak menjawab teleponnya dan meminta Sehun untuk menghubunginya. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Carolline, ia kembali men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Jongin. Ia masih berharap, pemberitahuan tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan teknis. Namun, jawaban yang diterimanya sama. Nomor pemuda itu tidak terdaftar.

Sehun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus bertemu Jongin. Besok, ia harus datang lagi ke restoran itu. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat pemuda itu kembali padanya! Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kopi, bangkit dari sofa, menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia kembali merasakan mual. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju wastafel dapur, memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun, yang keluar hanyalah cairan.

Sehun merasakan perih di perutnya. Ia belum makan apa-apa namun perutnya selalu bergejolak. Rasa mualnya sering ia rasakan di pagi hari dan sebelum tidur. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Ia sudah pergi ke dokter, dan dokter hanya memberikannya beberapa vitamin. Dokter bilang bahwa Sehun hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat dan juga makan yang cukup. Tapi setiap Sehun ingin makan, perutnya selalu menolak.

Sehun merasa seperti ibu hamil yang sedang mengalami _morning_ … _sick_!

Sehun tertegun. Ia menyadari keadaannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa yakin bahwa perasaan ini adalah benar adanya. Mungkinkah Jongin sedang mengandung anaknya lagi? Tapi apakah Jongin sesubur itu sampai hanya melakukannya sekali langsung berhasil? Apakah Jongin mengetahui kehamilannya kalau itu memang benar? Kenapa Jongin tidak menghubunginya kalau memang Jongin hamil anaknya lagi? Bolehkah ia berharap lagi? Berharap mendapatkan anaknya kembali… Apakah ia diperkenankan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada mendiang anaknya dengan cara merawat anaknya yang sekarang?

Sehun hanya bisa berharap dan menunggu kepastian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Sehun kembali datang ke restoran tempat Jongin bekerja. Seorang _waitress_ datang membawakannya daftar menu, begitu ia duduk di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, Sehun menatap tajam perempuan itu tanpa meraih daftar menu yang disodorkannya.

"Saya mau bertemu Jongin… Bisa?"

 _Waitress_ itu menatapnya bingung. "Jongin…?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ada karyawan restoran yang bernama Jongin, kan? Saya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Maksud Anda…Kim Jongin, _cook assistant_?"

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Saya tidak tahu apa posisinya. Yang saya tahu, dia bekerja disini."

Perempuan itu menatap Sehun, ragu. Kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi, jam kerja Kim Jongin sudah selesai, Tuan… Tapi, tunggu sebentar, akan saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu." _Waitress_ itu memutar tubuhnya, dan melangkah ke _kitchen_.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memandang sekeliling restoran. Matanya mencari Chanyeol, tapi tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu dimana-mana. Tak lama kemudian, dilihatnya _waitress_ yang dimintanya memanggil Jongin telah kembali, seorang diri. Sehun menatap tajam perempuan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kim Jongin baru saja pulang."

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Perempuan itu menggeleng, takut-takut. Ia berdiri gelisah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun. "Benar, Tuan… Jongin pulang bersama Mister Chanyeol. Baru lima menit yang lalu. Mungkin Tuan berselisih jalan dengannya."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, Sehun bagaikan tersengat. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, lelaki itu bergegas meninggalkan restoran. Setengah berlari, ia menuju lobi. Matanya menyapu sekeliling mencari Jongin, tapi tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kepanikan Sehun meningkat. Akhirnya ia menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di beranda hotel, seorang diri. Jongin! Sehun menghela napas lega saat melihat pemuda itu tidak bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun berlari melintasi lobi. Sebelum mencapai pemuda itu, dilihatnya sebuah sedan merah berhenti di hadapan Jongin. Pemuda itu pun melangkah menghampiri sedan itu dan membuka pintunya. Sehun mempercepat larinya. Tak dipedulikannya gerutuan beberapa tamu yang tertabrak olehnya. Didorongnya pintu lobi sebelum _doorman_ membukanya. Namun, ia terlambat. Mobil sedan itu telah melaju, menjauhi beranda hotel.

"Jongin! Tunggu!" Sehun berteriak bagaikan orang gila.

Namun, mobil itu tidak berhenti. Jongin tidak mendengarnya. Sehun berkacak pinggang sambil terengah-engah. Matanya menatap marah pada mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan hotel. Ia mendengus kesal dan menendang kerikil kecil di depan kakinya. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya para tamu dan karyawan hotel yang ada di beranda, ia melangkah menghampiri petugas valet dan menyerahkan kartu parkirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak menyerah. Esok sore ia kembali datang ke restoran tempat Jongin bekerja. Suasana restoran sore itu tampak kosong. Papan kecil bertuliskan _'Close'_ tergantung di pintu masuk. Tapi, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Mata Sehun menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Semua _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang sedang bekerja menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seorang laki-laki menghampirinya. Chanyeol!

"Selamat sore, Tuan Sehun," Chanyeol menyapanya dengan tersenyum profesional. "Tapi, maaf Tuan, restoran baru kami buka pukul tujuh nanti."

Ingin rasanya Sehun meninju lelaki itu hingga wajahnya tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. "Saya tahu. Tapi, saya tidak bermaksud untuk makan," katanya ketus.

Walaupun senyum tetap mengembang di wajahnya, mata Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. "Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Jongin," ujar Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun penuh pertimbangan. "Maaf, Tuan, kalau saya boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mata Sehun menyipit. Ia tidak suka pada rasa ingin tahu lelaki di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tuan Sehun, bukan maksud saya untuk ikut campur. Tapi Nini adalah staf saya, dan saya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama berada di tempat ini," kata Chanyeol cepat dan tegas.

Nini?! Mata Sehun membeliak. Amarah bergolak di dadanya. Cara Chanyeol menyebutkan nama pemuda itu terkesan sangat akrab. Sehun tidak menyukainya. Ia membencinya! "Saya ada urusan pribadi dengannya." Suara Sehun semakin dingin.

"Kalau saya boleh menyarankan, Tuan bisa menemuinya setelah jam kerja."

Mata Sehun berkilat penuh ancaman. "Saya harus bertemu dengannya saat ini juga!"

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan. Ia dapat melihat kenekatan di mata Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak akan segan-segan menghambur masuk ke _kitchen_ dan membuat kekacauan di sana. Chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Di sisi lain, Sehun adalah salah satu klien istimewa restoran ini. Chanyeol juga tidak mau membuat Sehun marah. Bisa buruk akibatnya bagi hotel ini. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak yakin Jongin mau menerimanya.

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Bagaimana? Saya bisa menemuinya sekarang, kan?" ia mendesak.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, Tuan Sehun. Saya lihat dulu ke _kitchen_ ," ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke _kitchen_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nini…"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran, dan menoleh. Senyuman terkembang saat melihat Chanyeol melangkah menghampirinya.

"Ada yang mencarimu," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Siapa?"

"Tuan Sehun."

Senyum di wajah Jongin hilang seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sayuran di hadapannya. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Nini, dia ing−"

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya," potong Jongin cepat. "Lagipula, aku tidak boleh menemui tamu, kan? Bukankah hanya Chef Sena yang boleh menemui tamu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Tapi, saat ini, restoran belum buka, dan dia bukan tamu restoran, Nini, tapi tamumu."

Jongin terdiam. Bingung.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi diantara kalian."

Jongin tetap terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Jongin cepat. Terlalu cepat.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Matanya penuh rasa curiga. "Tapi, menurutnya, dia ada keperluan pribadi denganmu."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, gugup. Ia memasukkan potongan sayuran ke dalam baskom, tanpa berkata-kata.

"Nini, kalau aku bisa, aku pasti sudah memintanya pergi, dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menganggumu."

Jongin menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol, terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Nini. Nama baik restoran dan hotel ini yang menjadi taruhannya. Tuan Sehun adalah salah satu klien penting kita."

Jongin kembali menggigit bibirnya, semakin bingung dan panik. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas. "Bagaimana kalau bilang saja, aku sudah pulang."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, Nini. Kau pikir, dia akan percaya begitu saja? Tampaknya, dia tipe lelaki yang bisa berbuat nekat, Nini. Bagaimana kalau dia memaksa masuk kemari?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku izin pulang lebih awal?"

"Aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk memberimu izin," kata Chanyeol tenang. "Lagipula, alasan apa yang akan kau berikan?"

Jongin melirik Chef Sena yang sedang sibuk dengan pandangan cemas. Ia harus memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk bisa meminta izin.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan Jongin. "Kurasa kau bisa menggunakan alasan kurang enak badan. Toh, wajahmu sudah pucat sekali," ia membantu Jongin mencari alasan yang tepat.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Oh ya?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum penuh terima kasih, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Chef Sena.

Benar dugaan Chanyeol, wajah Jongin yang pucat membuat Chef Sena langsung memberinya izin pulang lebih cepat. Jongin segera melepas apronnya, menyimpannya di loker, lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sehun murka! Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin tidak mau menemuinya. Ia marah, karena−sepertinya−teman-teman Jongin telah menghalanginya untuk dapat bertemu pemuda itu. Membantu pemuda itu menghindarinya. Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, resah.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin! Ada yang ingin dikatakannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar dapat bertemu dengannya. Tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat pemuda itu mau mendengarnya. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai putus asa.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar suara keributan di luar ruang kerjanya. Sambil mendengus kesal, ia melangkah cepat ke pintu. Tangannya yang telah terulur hendak meraih gagang pintu, tergantung kaku di udara saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan berteriak marah. Carolline! Perempuan itu pasti sedang memaki-maki sekretarisnya karena menghalanginya bertemu Sehun.

Sehun segera memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiri meja kerjanya. Ia meraih gagang telepon, dan menelepon _security_. Meminta mereka datang ke kantornya untuk menyingkirkan Carolline dari sana, sekaligus menyuruh orang menyiapkan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Jongin kalut. Ia tidak mengerti, apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh Sehun. Mengapa lelaki itu bersikeras ingin menemuinya? Bukankah semuanya telah berakhir?

Tiba-tiba pintu _kitchen_ terbuka. Chen melangkah masuk dan langsung menghampiri Jongin. " _Sorry_ , Nini, ada tamu yang mendesak ingin bertemu," katanya ragu-ragu.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Pasti Sehun lagi yang mencarinya. "Hyung, _sorry_ juga. Hyung kan tahu kalau aku tidak boleh menerima tamu," katanya sambil memotong ikan di hadapannya, "Kalau ada tamu yang ingin bertemu, Chef Sena yang harus menemui tamu itu. Kecuali, kalau Chef Sena lagi tidak ada, tentu aku yang mewakilinya!" ujar Jongin dengan wajah tertekuk. Tak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya itu.

"Tapi, Nini… tamu itu tamu penting yang selalu datang ke sini!" ujar Chen.

"Bilang saja aku tidak masuk hari ini!" jawab Jongin.

"Katanya penting sekali. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menolak, tapi dia−" ucapan Chen terpotong oleh suara berisik dari arah restoran.

Jongin!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari dalam restoran. "Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Aku hanya ingin bicara!"

Dugaan Jongin terbukti benar. Memang Sehun-lah yang mencarinya. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan bersikap seperti itu. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Jongin menatap pintu _kitchen_ cemas. Tapi pintu itu sama sekali tidak mengayun terbuka dan Sehun tidak menerobos masuk ke _kitchen_.

Chef Sena yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan Sehun. _Sous chef_ itu menoleh pada Jongin dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Jongin membalas tatapan Chef Sena dengan pandangan memelas, memohon bantuan. Seolah menangkap isyarat Jongin, Chef Sena meletakkan peralatan masak yang dipegangnya dan keluar _kitchen_ untuk menemui Sehun yang masih berteriak-teriak di dalam restoran.

Chef Sena menatap Sehun tidak suka. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya tahu Anda tamu penting di sini. Tapi, peraturan di sini tidak memperbolehkan seorang _cook assistant_ menemui tamu selama jam kerja," katanya dingin. "Dan Jongin adalah pegawai sekaligus _cook assistant_ di restoran ini. Ia harus mematuhi peraturan itu!" tambah Chef Sena tegas.

Sehun menatap Chef Sena dingin. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menerobos masuk ke _kitchen_ , tapi ia tahu Jongin tidak akan suka jika ia membuat kekacauan di sini. " _Please_ , saya hanya ingin bicara pada Jongin. Ini penting. Saya tahu Jongin ada di dalam sana!" katanya bersikeras.

"Jongin memang ada di dalam. Tapi, dia sedang sibuk mengolah makanan untuk tamu yang lain. Jika Anda menghormati Jongin, Anda akan menunggu hingga Jongin selesai bekerja," kata Chef Sena dengan suara tenang terkendali.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, untuk mengajukan protes. Namun, wajah tenang Chef Sena dan kharismanya yang memancar kuat membuat Sehun kembali menutup mulutnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke luar dari restoran. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, Sehun menuju tempat parkiran. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Marah dan kecewa.

Sampai di mobilnya, Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil dengan keras. Tangannya mencengkeram setir mobil hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lamborghini Gallardo itu telah melaju kencang di jalan raya.

Sementara itu, di restoran tempat Jongin bekerja, Chef Sena−yang telah berhasil membuat Sehun pergi−kembali ke _kitchen_. Ia menatap Jongin sambil menghela napas panjang. "Dia sudah pergi."

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. "Terimakasih, Chef." Dia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, dia akan kembali setelah jam kerjamu selesai." Chef Sena menambahkan dengan nada datar.

Jongin tersentak kaget. Gerakannya telah membuat pisau−yang digunakannya untuk memotong ikan−merobek sarung tangan plastik yang dikenakannya dan mengiris jarinya. Jongin mengaduh sambil melepaskan pisau yang dipegangnya. Ia segera membuka sarung tangan plastiknya. Luhan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan. Jongin mengeringkan lukanya. Untunglah lukanya tidak dalam. Bobby merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan plester, dan menyerahkan pada Jongin.

" _Thanks_ ," kata Jongin pelan.

Setelah membungkus lukanya dengan plester, Jongin mengambil sarung tangan plastik baru dari sebuah laci, mengenakannya, dan kembali bekerja. Namun ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Ia gelisah. Hampir saja menggosongkan makanan yang sedang diolahnya. Untunglah Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya, segera mengingatkannya.

Tamu yang datang hari ini tidak sebanyak hari-hari biasanya. Tugas Jongin dan timnya pun menjadi lebih ringan. Jongin hanya memasak beberapa makanan khusus saja, selebihnya adalah makanan yang memang sudah menjadi menu sehari-hari restoran.

Setiap kali selesai mengolah makanannya, Jongin selalu melihat jam tangannya. Semakin dekat waktu kerjanya usai, Jongin semakin gelisah. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia semakin tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjannya.

"Nini!"

Suara tegas Chef Sena mengejutkan Jongin. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah atasannya, dan menatapnya heran.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang!"

Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika. Ia menatap Chef Sena dengan pandangan takut. Chef Sena pasti marah padanya karena tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjannya, dan sekarang _sous chef_ itu menghukumnya.

"Pekerjaan kita hari ini tidak banyak, jadi kau boleh pulang lebih cepat."

Tubuh Jongin melemas seketika. Ia menghela napas lega. Jika tidak ingat bahwa Chef Sena adalah atasannya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk lelaki itu dan memberinya kecupan di pipi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Alis Chef Sena terangkat melihat Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan wajah terharu. "Cepatlah, Jongin! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Jongin bagai tersengat lebah mendengar ucapan Chef Sena. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera bersiap-siap pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bergegas ke luar dari kantornya. Beberapa pertemuan penting hari ini dilewatinya begitu saja. Sehun meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengatur ulang jadwal yang sudah ia batalkan. Tergesa-gesa, Sehun menuju ke pelataran pakir. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus bertemu Jongin. Malam ini juga!

Sehun terlambat. Ia baru tiba setengah jam setelah restoran tutup. Namun, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia menerobos masuk ke restoran dan melangkah menuju _kitchen_.

Chanyeol yang melihatya segera menghampiri dan menyapanya. "Malam, Tuan Sehun. Anda ingin bertemu dengan Nini?" sapanya ramah.

Langkah Sehun terhenti seketika. Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, tersenyum datar sambil mengangguk pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah _kitchen_. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Kehadiran Chanyeol hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi Jongin sudah pulang lebih awal," ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Mata Sehun semakin tajam menusuk. "Anda ingin membohongi saya?" tanyanya gusar.

"Sama sekali tidak, Tuan. Nini memang sudah pulang," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Sehun tidak begitu saja memercayai ucapan Chanyeol. Ia yakin, Chanyeol hanya ingin menghalanginya untuk bertemu Jongin. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki ini kembali melakukannya. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa mencegah, ia sudah berlari ke _kitchen_. Kali ini, Sehun tidak lagi memedulikan etika. Ia menerobos masuk ke _kitchen_ , membuat terkejut semua staf yang sedang sibuk bekerja di sana.

"Tuan Sehun!"

Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol yang mencegahnya, mata Sehun menyapu sekeliling _kitchen_. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Jongin di sana.

"Nini sudah pulang lebih awal." Xiumin yang sedang mengepel lantai, memberi tahu Sehun.

"Kau tahu dimana Jongin tinggal?" tanya Sehun pada Xiumin.

"Tahu…, tapi Jongin memintaku untuk tidak memberikan alamatnya pada siapapun. Dan, aku sudah janji padanya!" kata Xiumin tak acuh.

Wajah Sehun berubah merah padam, kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Ia melirik dingin pada Chanyeol saat melewati lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Jongin merasa malas berangkat kerja. Nalurinya berkata ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi hari ini. Entah apa… Jongin hanya berharap tidak ada kaitannya dengan Sehun.

Saat restoran telah dibuka, Chef Vrata masuk ke _kitchen_. Semua mata menatap lelaki itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jika Chef Vrata masuk ke _kitchen_ , berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Namun, Chef Vrata tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada staf _kitchen_. Ia hanya menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling _kitchen_ , dan berhenti pada Jongin.

Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang melihat Chef Vrata menghampirinya. Ia berdiri gelisah menggigit bibirnya, gugup.

"Jongin, ada tamu penting yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata _chef_ itu dengan suaranya yang tegas.

Perasaan Jongin semakin tidak enak. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud tamu penting oleh Chef Vrata. Sehun! Tapi, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki itu bisa meminta Chef Vrata memaksa Jongin untuk menemuinya.

"Ayo cepat! Tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah kau sudah diajarkan bahwa tamu adalah raja?" kata Chef Vrata galak, saat dilihatnya Jongin hanya terpaku.

"Tapi…, bukankah saya hanya _cook assistant_. Chef?"

"Tuan Sehun memintamu untuk melayaninya."

"Tapi, Chef, kenapa−"

Chef Vrata mendengus tak sabar, memotong ucapan Jongin. "Tuan Sehun telah banyak membantu saya saat saya bekerja di hotelnya. Beliau menaikkan posisi saya menjadi _chef executive,_ lalu beliau memindahkan saya ke hotel ini agar saya bisa membantu menaikkan omset hotel ini!"

Jongin tersenyum getir, tidak berai membantah lagi. Penjelasan Chef Vrata telah membuatnya terpojok. Ternyata, Chef Vrata telah berutang budi pada Sehun. Ia pun melangkah ragu ke luar _kitchen_.

Tamu yang datang belum banyak. Dalam waktu singkat, Jongin sudah melihat Sehun. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan begitu melihatnya. Jongin gugup dan resah. Ia ingin sekali kembali masuk ke _kitchen_ , tapi Chef Vrata berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Mengawasinya.

"Jongin saya minta kau melayani tamu penting kita dengan baik. Sarankan menu _'chef recommended'_ padanya." Kata Chef Vrata galak.

Jongin melangkah pelan menghampiri Sehun. Senyum memikat yang mengembang di wajah tampannya, membuat jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pengaruh senyum lelaki itu terhadap dirinya tak pernah pudar.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Bisa saya bacakan menu yang disarankan _chef_ hari ini?" tanya Jongin dengan sikap sewajar mungkin. Ia berusaha memperlakukan Sehun sama dengan tamu-tamu lainnya. Ia benci melakukan ini, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, degub jantungnya semakin cepat, dan getar pada suaranya membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia masih mencintai lelaki ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak lupa, bahwa lelaki inilah yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kerinduan. Rasa rindu itu begitu menyesakkannya. Ingin rasanya menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tidak sekarang! Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. "Jongin… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Sehun pelan.

"Bagai−"

"Jongin, kau harus tahu, antara aku dan Carolline sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Kehidupan pribadi Anda bukanlah urusan saya, Tuan Sehun."

Walaupun Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar, tetap ada getar emosi yang tertangkap. Secercah harapan timbul di hati Sehun. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di rumahku waktu itu. Tapi, kau harus tahu, Jongin, aku tidak pernah ingin kembali pada Carolline."

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun. Hatinya mulai goyah. Namun, ia tidak bisa memercayai ucapan lelaki ini begitu saja. Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Jongin, tapi pemuda itu menepisnya.

"Menu _chef recommended_ hari ini adalah _consomme soup_ , s _irloin steak with brown sauce_ , _chicken cordon bleu_ , dan−"

"Jongin _please_ …, tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini," pinta Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin tidak mau menatap mata Sehun. Ia tidak mau hatinya bertambah goyah. "Maaf, apakah Anda ingin menu lain selain yang sudah disebutkan tadi? Kami puya _Canelonni Bolognaise_ , atau _T-Bone steak Bernaise_?" dia mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun.

"Jognin…, aku−"

"Atau Anda ingin _chicken veronique_ dan _onion soup_ sebagai hidangan pembukanya?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Sedih dan kecewa. Tampak jelas Jongin tidak ingin mendengarkannya sama sekali. "Baiklah, _chicken veronique_ dan _onion soup_ …," katanya pelan.

Jongin segera memutar tubuhnya, hendak kembali ke _kitchen_.

"Jongin, aku ingin mempertahankanmu. Aku menginginkanmu…" Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, darahnya membeku. Ucapan Sehun menimbulkan perang emosi di dalam hatinya. Bayangan Carolline dan Sehun malam itu membuatnya marah, kecewa, dan sedih, tetapi ia tidak dapat membohongi hatinya. Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Rasa rindu itu begitu menyakitkan. Menyiksanya. Gelombang emosi beradu di dalam hatinya. Jongin meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Perlahan, ia memutar kembali tubuhnya, menghadap Sehun. "Kau bisa menginginkanku, Sehun… Tapi, kau tidak bisa memilikiku!" katanya dingin.

Hati Sehun mencelos. Rasa putus asa membuat seluruh sarafnya lumpuh. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedih. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa memilikimu…, tapi kau telah memilikiku, Jongin," suaranya terdengar lirih dan sarat rasa putus asa.

Jongin tertegun menatap Sehun.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu, bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan restoran.

Jongin hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan mulut ternganga. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu begitu keras kepala. Dan apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya? Jongin mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, dan kembali melangkah ke _kitchen_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa diduga, satu jam kemudian Sehun menerobos masuk ke _kitchen_. Penampilannya berantakan, dan napasnya tersengal. Seluruh staf _kitchen_ menatap lelaki itu penuh tanda tanya. Chef Sena yang sudah membuka mulut−untuk menegur pengacau yang masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya−segera menutup kembali mulutnya.

Jongin tertegun melihat Sehun melangkah menghampirinya. Mata kelabu indah lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, menembus hatinya dan membuat jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang. Ia gelisah, tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Sehun?" tanya Jongin tajam, saat lelaki itu telah berada di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

Dengan napas masih tersengal, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya. Mengira Sehun akan menyentuhnya, Jognin segera melangkah mundur. Namun, Jongin salah duga. Sehun bukan mau menyentuhnya, melainkan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berlapis beludru merah. Jongin menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Melihat Jongin hanya berdiri diam, Sehun segera membuka kotak kecil itu. Jongin tertegun saat melihat cincin indah bertahtakan berlian di dalamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Jongin…, Kim Jongin," Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jongin. " _Marry me_ …"

Jongin terkesiap. "…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Sehun?" tanya Jongin tajam, saat lelaki itu telah berada di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

Dengan napas masih tersengal, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya. Mengira Sehun akan menyentuhnya, Jognin segera melangkah mundur. Namun, Jongin salah duga. Sehun bukan mau menyentuhnya, melainkan menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berlapis beludru merah. Jongin menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Melihat Jongin hanya berdiri diam, Sehun segera membuka kotak kecil itu. Jongin tertegun saat melihat cincin indah bertahtakan berlian di dalamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Jongin…, Kim Jongin," Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jongin. " _Marry me_ …"

Jongin terkesiap. Ia menatap Sehun nanar, tidak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang. Hatinya kembali goyah.

Sehun menatap Jongin penuh permohonan. Hatinya resah melihat pemuda itu tidak bereaksi mendengar ucapannya. Ia cemas melihat mata indah pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong padanya. " _Would you marry_ _me_ , Jongin?" Dia mengulangi ucapannya.

Suasana di _kitchen_ hening. Semua mata menatap Jongin dan Sehun penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bahkan, Chef Sena menghentikan pekerjaannya dan ikut memperhatikan.

Jongin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongin tidak menyangkal bahwa ia masih mencintai Sehun. Jongin sudah tahu, Sehun tidak seperti ayahnya yang gemar memukuli keluarganya. Selama bersama Sehun, ia bisa melihat betapa lembutnya lelaki ini pada perempuan dan orang di sekitarnya. Betapa sayang dan hormatnya lelaki ini pada ibunya. Bahkan pada pengurus rumahnya pun, ia tidak pernah melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelembutan Sehun membuat trauma Jongin pada pernikahan berkurang.

Namun …, apakah lelaki ini serius dengan ucapannya?

Lelaki ini juga yang telah menghancurkan hati Jongin. Jongin cemburu melihat keakraban Sehun dan Caroline di _penthouse_ -nya. Ia amat kecewa saat Sehun tidak mau mempertahankannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Lalu, untuk apa lelaki ini datang lagi dan bahkan nekat melamarnya? Apakah ada niat terselubung di balik semua ini? Apakah lelaki ini hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya? Belum cukupkah Sehun menyakiti perasaannya?

Sehun terus menatap Jongin, penuh permohonan. Menunggu kata-kata terlontar dari bibir indah pemuda itu membuat kecemasannya semakin meningkat. Membuatnya hampir gila.

Jongin menarik napas dalam. "Sudahlah Sehun, jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu!"

Sehun terperangah. Hatinya mencelos mendengar nada dingin pada suara pemuda itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin menganggapnya bercanda. Apakah pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat betapa serius niatnya itu? "Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud−"

"Waktu itu, aku hanya terbawa emosi. Aku begitu terharu meelihat sikapmu yang sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi, ternyata semua itu hanya sebuah drama yang kau buat."

Sehun terpaku mendengar nada sinis pada suara Jongin. Rasa putus asa itu mulai menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, perlahan ia berdiri. Ditatapnya mata Jongin dalam-dalam. "Kau salah, Jongin," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura padamu. Semua yang kulakukan untukmu tulus dari hatiku."

Jongin mendongak, tapi tetap bergeming. Ia tidak bisa memercayai ucapan Sehun. "Tulus katamu? Kau lupa? Semua yang kau lakukan untukku hanya sebuah kesepakatan Sehun," kata Jongin dingin. Ia tidak dapat memercayai lelaki ini.

Hati Sehun seolah tertusuk mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa kini ia membenci kesepakatan itu. "Aku akui, pada awalnya semua yang kulakukan untukmu hanyalah karena kesepakatan yang telah kita buat. Tapi, tidak mengertikah kau, aku memintamu tinggal bersamaku karena aku…mulai mencintaimu?" Suara Sehun bergetar sarat emosi.

Perlahan, kata-kata Sehun terserap masuk ke otaknya dan menembus hati Jongin. Ia terkesiap. Cinta… Sebuah kata indah yang pernah ia mimpikan dari lelaki ini sebelum lelaki ini menghancurkan hatinya. Kini, impiannya seolah menjadi kenyataan. Kata indah itu telah meluncur dari bibir indah lelaki ini. Tapi, bisakah ia memercayai lelaki ini? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin… sangat mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu," kata Sehun, lembut.

Mata kelabu Sehun menatap Jongin penuh permohonan, membuat hatinya kembali goyah. Namun, ingatan tentang peristiwa malam itu kembali masuk ke dalam benaknya. Menusuk hatinya. "Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau masih mengundang Caroline datang malam itu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Ada kepiluan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan Jongin saat menyebutkan nama perempuan yang selama ini dicintai Sehun.

 _Jadi itu penyebabny_ a! Jongin mengira ia masih ada hubungan dengan Caroline. Sehun mendesah sedih. Tidak mengertikah pemuda itu, betapa besar cintanya? "Jongin, aku tidak tahu kalau Caroline akan datang ke rumahku. Aku _tidak_ pernah memintanya datang. Aku juga terkejut."

"Tapi kau juga tidak menolaknya, kan? Kudengar Caroline memintamu untuk kembali padanya dan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kau menolaknya!" Suara Jongin meninggi. "Bukankah itu berarti kau menerimanya?!" Api cemburu kembali membakar hati Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun lekat, mencari kejujuran di mata lelaki itu. Dan …, ia menemukannya… Jongin terkesiap.

Namun, api cemburu terlalu besar membakar hati Jongin. Jongin berusaha menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya di mata kelabu yang indah itu. Kerinduan yang mendalam.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap mata indah Jongin yang berkilat dalam-dalam. Mata indah itu selalu membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas setiap kali memandangnya. "Aku _tidak_ pernah menerimanya, Jongin. Saat itu aku terlalu terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam ruang kerjaku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya kembali, Jongin…"

"Aku tidak percaya!" desis Jongin.

Sehun mengeluh dalam hati. Rasa takut mulai menderanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Jongin adalah hidupnya. Jiwanya hampa tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu di sisinya. Tapi, mengapa begitu sulit untuk membuat pemuda ini percaya pada ucapannya.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya, mencari sebuah cara, lalu merogoh saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkan pada Jongin. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakan sendiri padanya."

Jongin terdiam menatap ponsel Sehun. Mata indahnya menyipit. Ia tidak sudi menelepon perempuan itu! Harga dirinya menolak untuk berurusan dengan perempuan itu.

"Tanyakan padanya, Jongin…" Sehun mendesaknya.

"Tidak perlu!" tukas Jongin. Desakan Sehun membuatnya kesal.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, putus asa, dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Ia menatap Jongin dalam diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Semua ucapan Sehun dan permintaannya untuk menanyakan sendiri pada Caroline, tidak cukup untuk membuat Jongin percaya. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di otaknya. "Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau membiarkan aku pergi malam itu?" Ia kembali mencecar Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Ia sungguh tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jongin? "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pergi, Jongin," katanya lirih dan sedih. "Saat aku mencarimu ke kamar, baru aku tahu. Aku mencoba mengejarmu, tapi kau sudah meninggalkan rumahku."

Jongin kembali terdiam. Keraguan mulai menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang bulat bening.

"Jongin, berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau sudah mengganti nomormu. Aku bahkan mencarimu ke rumah kontrakanmu yang lama, tapi sudah dihuni orang lain."

Mata Jongin menyipit. Otaknya enggan menerima semua ucapan Sehun, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya memercayai ucapan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya juga, kau boleh menanyakan pada penghuni rumah yang baru dan pemilik rumah kontrakan." Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku benar-benar mencarimu, Jongin. Aku ketakutan. Aku hampir gila karena kehilanganmu."

Hati Jongin semakin goyah. Emosinya mulai mereda. Hatinya mulai mencair akibat kehangatan dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh lelaki dihadapannya. Jongin tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia mulai memercayai ucapan Sehun. Namun, hatinya enggan bergerak sedikitpun untuk memupus keraguannya menerima lelaki itu kembali dalam kehidupannya. Perbedaan antara Sehun dan dirinya terlalu besar. Sehun adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Sementara dirinya hanya seorang karyawan hotel. Sebesar apa pun cinta Sehun padanya, mereka tidak mungkin bersatu. Air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Sehun dapat melihat kegalauan di mata indah Jongin. Secuil harapan kembali muncul di hatinya. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Jongin. Diraihnya kedua tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat, berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan Jongin. "Jongin, percayalah a−"

"Tapi, aku tidak pantas untukmu, Sehun…," potong Jongin cepat dengan suara bergetar. Ia berusaha menarik kedua tangannya, melepaskannya dari genggaman Sehun. Tapi lelaki itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sehun terkesiap. _Omong kosong apa lagi itu?_ "Tidak, Jongin… Kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, Jongin." Ia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Pemuda ini tidak boleh pergi lagi dari kehidupannya.

Jongin menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sehun, lalu memutar tubuh, memunggungi lelaki itu. Menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menetes jatuh ke pipinya. "Pergilah, Sehun. Aku sedang bekerja…," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun terpaku. Hatinya kacau. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat perempuan itu memercayainya. Ia benar-benar putus asa. "Jongin…"

"Pekerjaan ini adalah hidupku, Sehun. Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan menghargai pekerjaanku. Kau tidak mau aku dipecat karena kau, kan?"

"Tapi, ka−"

"Pergilah, sebelum aku memanggil _security_."

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang dan memutar tubuhnya. Meninggalkan _kitchen_ dengan langkah lunglai.

Jongin langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Jongin mendongak saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Chef Sena.

"Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu," kata Chef Sena lembut. "Apakah kau mencintainya, Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menangkupkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya. Terisak.

Chef Sena mengangguk paham. "Yaa, kurasa kau juga mencintainya."

"Tapi, tidak ada gunanya, Chef… saya tidak yakin dia benar-benar mencintai saya. Dia hanya merasa bersalah. Dia hanya mengasihani saya. Tidak lebih, Chef. Di samping itu, perbedaan di antara kami terlalu besar."

Chef Sena menghela napas panjang. "Jongin, aku juga seorang lelaki. Aku bisa melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan Tuan Sehun. Dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, Jongin. Percayalah Jongin, cinta yang besar dan tulus dapat menjembatani perbedaan."

"Iya, Nini-hyung. Bobby yakin kalau Tuan Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu." Bobby menimpali.

"Iya, Nini… Kalau tidak, kenapa beliau memaksa bertemu denganmu? Sampai menyempatkan dirinya ke restoran setiap hari?" Xiumin ikut sumbang suara.

Jongin kembali mendongak. Ia baru menyadari, seluruh staf _kitchen_ mengerumuninya. "Benarkah…?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Semua kepala mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung, Nini, dicintai seorang lelaki sebesar itu," kata Mrs. Ling lembut, sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Jongin.

Jongin menyeka matanya yang basah, lalu menerima cangkir yang disodorkan padanya. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah menyesap teh.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Nini…," ujar Chef Sena sambil kembali menepuk pundaknya lembut.

Jongin terdiam. Menatap kosong cangkir di tangannya.

Chef Sena menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang, istirahatlah dulu. Biar Xiumin yang membantuku."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, Chef… biar saya menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya," ia segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Maaf, saya telah membuat kekacauan."

Chef Sena hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya di bak cuci piring, Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam kerja Jongin sudah selelsai. Ia melepaskan celemeknya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu menemui Xiumin yang telah menunggunya di restoran. Jongin melihat Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang stafnya di restoran. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, tidak menyapanya atau mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasa. Jongin merasa lega, karena ia sedang ingin menyendiri saat ini. Lagi pula ia yakin, Chanyeol pasti mendengar sendiri apa yang terjadi di _kitchen_. Sambil membalas senyum Chanyeol, Jongin menghampiri Xiumin dan mengajaknya pulang.

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu khusus karyawan hotel−yang terletak di belakang gedung−tanpa banyak bicara. Tiba-tiba…

"Jongin!"

Suara itu membuat darah Jongin membeku seketika. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya, mencari arah datangnya suara. Benar saja dugaannya. Sehun! Dilihatnya lelaki itu melagkah cepat menghampirinya. Jongin segera memutar tubuhnya. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, Xiumin telah menarik tangannya. Menahannya. Jongin menoleh pada Xiumin dan menatapnya kesal.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nanti, Nini…"

Jongin terpaku.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Jangan bohongi hatimu."

Sebelum Jongin sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Xiumin sudah melangkah cepat, meninggalkannya.

"Hyung!"

Namun Xiumin seolah tidak mendengar seruannya. Temannya itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri pintu dan keluar.

"Jongin…," panggil Sehun dari balik punggungnya.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya, menghadap lelaki itu.

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat, sementara tangan satunya mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan dari dalam saku jasnya. "Jongin, kumohon, terimalah…," ia menyodorkan kotak perhiasan itu pada Jongin.

Jongin tertegun. Hatinya gundah. Ia masih ingat ucapan Chef Sena dan teman-temannya setelah Sehun pergi, tapi masih ada secuil keraguan di hatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya cincin ini bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi lagi, Sehun," gumam Jongin.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu, cincin ini hanya simbol," ia menatap Jongin lembut. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras, Jongin… Aku _tidak akan pernah_ membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Jongin terdiam. Nada suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu bersungguh-sungguh, membuat Jongin kembali bimbang. Reaksi Jongin memunculkan kembali rasa takut di hati Sehun. Ia dapat merasakannya megaliri seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

"Jongin, kumohon… terimalah cincin ini. Menikahlah denganku," pintanya lembut. Memohon.

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, resah. Ia belum bisa memercayai Sehun sepenuhnya, tapi hatinya begitu ingin bersama lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin… Aku ingin menikah denganmu…" Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. "Kau pernah menjadi ibu dari anakku, Jongin. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku lagi…sekarang."

Jongin terdiam, bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau sedang mengandung _anakku_ sekarang?" Sehun bertanya ragu-ragu. Ia takut dugaannya salah. Namun ia juga yakin, karena ia mengalami _morning sick_ akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin membeku, pikirannya melayang. Ternyata benar apa yang menjadi dugaannya. Napsu makan yang berlebih, emosi yang tidak stabil, dan sering kelelahan membuatnya curiga bahwa ia hamil lagi. Namun, ia tidak yakin, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah mengandung untuk kedua kalinya, dengan orang yang sama, dan juga kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak ingin dirinya terjatuh lagi. Namun, kenyataan terpampang nyata di di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika benar bahwa dirinya mengandung anak Sehun? Membesarkannya seorang diri? Tidak mungkin. Menggugurkannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin?!

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku…karena aku sangat mencintaimu…" Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Jongin tetap terdiam. Hatinya tersentuh mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, terlebih kenyataan yang dihadirkannya sekarang. Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Biakan aku melindungimu, Jongin… Biarkan aku menjagamu dan juga anak kita…selamanya…" Suara Sehun bergetar.

Ucapan Sehun membuat pertahanan diri Jongin runtuh seketika. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Semua amarah, kecewa, dan keraguan di hati Jongin lenyap seketika.

Hati Sehun bagai terpilin melihat air mata mengalir dari mata bening Jongin. "Jangan menangis, Jongin, kumohon…" Ia menjulurkan tangan dan menyeka air mata di pipi Jongin. Begitu lembut. Begitu penuh kasih. "Terlalu menyakitkan untukku jika melihatmu menangis," katanya sambil membelai pipi Jongin lembut.

Jongin menutup bibirnya yang mulai bergetar dengan tangan. Menahan isaknya yang tertahan di tenggorokkan.

Sehun tidak dapat lagi menguasai keinginannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari rambut pemuda itu. Betapa ia merindukan aroma vanilla itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin… sangat mencintaimu…" bisiknya lembut di telinga pemuda itu.

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Berada di dalam pelukan Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Membuatnya menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Cinta dan kehangatan. Berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu membuat ketakutannya terhadap cinta lenyap tak terbatas. Sehun bukan ayahnya, dan ia tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti ayahnya. Semua sikap Sehun padanya telah memberinya keyakinan bahwa lelaki ini berbeda.

Sehun membelai rambut Jongin dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Maukah kau mejadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Maukah kau menikah denganku, Jongin?" tanyanya lembut tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari kepala Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Namun, gerakan pelan kepala Jongin sudah memberikan jawaban untuk Sehun. Sehun menghela napas lega. Semua bebannya seolah terangkat dari pundaknya. Seluruh ketakutannya lenyap seketika. Didekapnya tubuh Jongin lebih erat, kembali mencium puncak kepalanya. Lembut dan lama. Ia menyadari bahwa ia teramat merindukan pemuda ini, tapi ternyata kerinduan yang dirasakannya jauh melebihi yang disadarinya. Betapa ia menginginkan pemuda ini lebih dari segalanya. Betapa tidak berarti hidupnya tanpa pemuda ini di sisinya.

Perlahan, ia memasangkan cincin berlian di jari manis pemuda itu.

Kali ini Jongin tidak menolak. Ternyata cincin itu sangat pas di jari manisnya. Seolah cincin ini memang dibuatkan untuknya. Segala sesuatu yang dihadiahkan Sehun padanya selalu pas, seolah lelaki itu tahu setiap senti tubuhnya. Pikiran yang melintas itu membuat wajah Jongin merona seketika.

Sehun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Jongin, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mencium lembut kening pemuda itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin…," bisiknya lembut.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat Sehun dan Jongin terkejut dan segera menoleh. Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi bahan tontonan karyawan hotel yang akan pulang. Dan ternyata Chanyeol, Chef Sena, Chef Lay, dan Mrs. Ling juga ada diantara mereka. Ikut menonton kebahagiaan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum senang.

Wajah Jongin semakin merona. Ia melirik malu pada Sehun. Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Senyum bahagia yang mengembang di wajahnya membuat Sehun tampak semakin mempesona.

"Terima kasih, Jongin…," bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin.

Tanpa menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun segera meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya menjauhi pintu khusus untuk karyawan. Jongin menoleh pada teman-temannya yang masih bertepuk tangan saat melewati mereka dan tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. Chef Sena dan Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun. Dan kali ini Sehun tidak menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin. Ia tersenyum hangat pada lelaki yang dikiranya sudah merebut Jongin dari sisinya. Ternyata Jongin tetap miliknya. Sehun terus menarik tangan Jongin menuju lobi.

Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dihatinya. Belum pernah−seumur hidupnya−ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Jongin hanya berharap dalam hati bahwa ia tidak perlu terbangun dari mimpi terindah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memainkan air kolam renang dengan kedua kakinya. Riak-riak air yang ditimbulkannya membuat lilin-lilin berbentuk bunga yang dibiarkan terapung di kolam renang terombang-ambing bagaikan perahu kecil yang tengah dipermainkan ombak. Cahaya dari lampu−disetiap sudut halaman taman−lilin dan bulan terpantul-pantul di permukaan air, tampak bagaikan sedang menari. Sangat mempesona. Jongin menghela napas panjang. Rasa bahagia di hatinya begitu membuncah, membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan hingga membuatnya merasa dapat terbang melayang seperti burung.

Pesta pernikahannya dengan Sehun berlangsung sangat indah dan romantis. Sehun benar-benar memanjakannya dengan menggelar pesta pernikahan megah di halaman salah satu hotel bintang lima miliknya. Seluruhnya terasa indah bagi Jongin. Pakaian pengantin, _cake_ , pelaminan, dekorasi, bunga-bunga yang menghias taman dan pelaminan, semuanya bewarna putih.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah membuncit sangat besar. Ini keputusan yang tepat. Sehun dan Jongin menginginkan sebelum Jongin melahirkan, mereka harus sudah menikah. Mereka menginginkan status yang jelas untuk kelahiran anak-anaknya kelak. Ya…anak-anak. Jongin dan Sehun dikaruniai dua orang anak kembar saat ini. Jongin bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya yang dulu, ia sangat menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya sekarang.

Ia menoleh lewat atas bahunya. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar sambil menelepon. Wajah Sehun yang sedang serius membicarakan pekerjaan membuat jantung Jongin berdesir. Ia tak mengerti, dalam ekspresi apa pun lelaki ini selalu tampak tampan hingga membuat jantungnya selalu berdegub kencang dan dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali memandangnya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke riak air dalam kolam renang. Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. Jemarinya mengusap kembali perutnya, sebulan lagi adalah waktu yang ditentukan dokter untuk melahirkan.

Rasa cinta Jongin pada Sehun semakin mendalam saat lelaki itu memperlakukan ibu Jongin dengan penuh kasih dan hormat sebagaimana ia memperlakukan Hyemi−ibu Sehun. Sama sekali tidak membedakan keduanya. Sikap Sehun membuat ibu Jongin meneteskan air mata haru. Ibunya teramat bahagia melihat Jongin mendapatkan pendamping yang teramat mencintai dan menghormatinya. Ucapan ibunya telah membuat kepercayaan Jongin pada Sehun semakin bertambah. "Lelaki yang sangat mencintai dan menghormati ibunya, tidak akan memperlakukan istrinya dengan cara yang buruk, seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu padaku." Begitulah ucapan ibunya yang terus teringiang di telinga Jongin.

Sehun telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara orangtua Jongin dan tidak mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran ayah Jongin di pernikahan mereka. Sehun mengusap air mata Jongin yang membanjir saat menceritakan mengenai ayahnya dan mendekapnya erat sambil berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Jangan takut Jongin, kau aman bersamaku. Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menghormatimu, seumur hidupku… Aku _bukan_ ayahmu dan aku _tidak_ akan memperlakukanmu seperti dia telah memerlakukan ibumu." Jongin memercayainya. Ia yakin, Sehun akan menepati janjinya.

Lamunan Jongin terusik saat merasakan seseorang duduk dibelakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa melihatpun Jongin tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupnya yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegub begini kencang dan dapat membuatnya begitu bahagia hingga sulit bernapas.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan istriku di sini?" bisik Sehun lembut di telinganya.

"Menunggu suamiku yang super sibuk," gumam Jongin.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku janji, tadi adalah telepon terakhir yang kuterima selama bulan madu kita," katanya sambil mengecup pipi Jongin yang bertambah kenyal di masa kehamilannya. "Mulai detik ini, kaulah yang harus bersiap-siap…"

Seluruh tubuh Jongin merinding saat Sehun menciumi lekuk belakang terlinganya, "Apa maksudmu…?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kudengar, bercinta di akhir masa kehamilan menjadi keharusan demi kelancaran proses bersalin," kata Sehun sambil menurunkan bibirnya ke leher Jongin. Suaranya berubah serak.

Jongin mendesah akibat sentuhan bibir Sehun di kulit lehernya. "Tidak denganku… jika kau melakukannya, kau malah akan memperburuk kondisi kandunganku. Aku berbeda dengan _ibu-ibu_ hamil lainnya...," ucap Jongin dengan susah payah, menahan desahan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya saat tangan lelaki itu membelai perutnya dengan gerakan sensual, membuat penghuni perut itu melakukan tendangan-tendangan kecil. Tangan lelaki itu akhirnya merayap pada dadanya. Tak sekejab pun Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari lehernya. Jongin mendesah tertahan. Lututnya terasa lemas. Seluruh pori-pori di tubuhnya terasa membara. Sesuatu mulai bergolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelum Jongin menyadari, Sehun telah mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka melalui _sliding door_. "Sepertinya aku harus berolah raga lagi… Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengangkat beban tiga orang sekaligus," ucap Sehun yang diikuti kekehan dari keduanya. Lembut, Sehun meletakkan tubuh Jongin di atas tempat tidur mereka. Sambil menatap Jongin lekat, lelaki itu mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun, ia menatap Sehun ragu. "Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia sangat merindukan dan menginginkan sentuhan Sehun saat ini, namun di sisi lain, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia ingin melindungi buah hatinya dengan segala cara. Ia takut, jika ia menuruti keegoisannya, kedua bayinya akan terluka dan membuat Jongin kehilangannya lagi.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Jongin…aku sudah bertanya pada Dokter Kyungsoo, ia memperbolehkan kita berhubungan badan asal aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ini tidak akan membuat mereka terluka," Sehun mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jongin dan memberikan kecupan di perut Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" lanjutnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Napas Jongin tercekat melihat tubuh Sehun yang begitu atletis dengan lekuk-lekuk otot yang bertonjolan tapi tidak berlebihan, di pangkal lengan, perut dan−Jongin menelan ludah−pahanya. Tubuh suaminya bagaikan pahatan patung dewa Yunani. Wajah Jongin merona, keraguannya hilang dalam sekejap. Ia menjilat bibirnya gugup dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh suaminya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun dalam keadaan tanpa selembar benang pun di tubuhnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dalam kesadaran penuh dan perasaan bahagia.

Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya dan berbaring di sisi Jongin. Ia menatap lekat ke dalam mata Jongin. " _I love you so much_ , Kim Jongin," bisik Sehun serak, penuh perasaan. Ia meraih tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menekan perut Jongin.

Jongin baru membuka bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan cinta Sehun tapi lelaki itu telah membungkam dengan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir Jongin lembut. Tangannya membelai sekujur tubuh Jongin dengan gerakan sensual. Jongin mendesah. Ia segera lupa pada rasa malu dan gugupnya. Tangannya merangkul pundak Sehun dan membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

Ciuman Sehun semakin bergairah. Semakin menuntut. Napasnya memburu. Jongin membalas dengan gairah yang sama. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Jongin. Gerakannya begitu halus. Jongin terhanyut oleh belaian lembut Sehun di kulitnya. Sentuhan tangan dan bibir Sehun di tubuhnya semakin mengobarkan gairahnya yang telah menyala.

"Sehun…" desah Jongin dengan suara serak. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang saat lelaki itu menjelajahi daerah-daerah sensitifnya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Seluruh tubuh Jongin gemetar penuh damba. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Sehun. Ia kembali mendesah. "Aaahh…"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin. "Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu, Jongin…," bisiknya serak.

Ritual cintanya dimulai. Jongin merasakan sentuhan awal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkeram pundak Sehun. Dia mendesahkan nama lelaki itu dengan takjub ketika tubuh mereka menyatu. Sensasi di dalam tubuh Jongin menyebar, memacu jantungnya. Kenikmatan menyentak dalam dirinya. Jongin menyerah hingga akhirnya Sehun membawanya ke puncak kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Tubuh Sehun berguncang hebat dan akhirnya terdiam. Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya di sisi Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin…," bisik Sehun sambil menatap Jongin.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dan mendekapnya erat. Begitu erat seolah takut Jongin meninggalkannya lagi. Namun, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Sehun menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin membalasnya dengan penuh cinta. Hati Jongin terasa hangat diselimuti cinta Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun…" ucap Jongin di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sehun.

Gairah kembali menyeruak. Napas mereka kembali memburu. Sekali lagi Sehun membimbing Jongin menelusuri ritual cinta mereka hingga ke puncak kenikmatan. Air mata bahagia kembali mengalir di pipi Jongin. Mereka berbaring bersama sambil berpelukan sepanjang sisa malam.

 _They were meant to meet each other,_

 _They were meant to dicover who they really are and who they strive to be,_

 _They were meant to love each other,_

 _They were fated to be together…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo :**

Oh yeah, akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih shtpnk ucapkan untuk para readers yang setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Baby Proposal, terima kasih juga untuk Dahlian, penulis inspirator shtpnk dan juga novelnya Baby Proposal yg telah shtpnk ganti cast-nya. Mohon maaf juga karna terlalu lama ngepost ff ini, semoga kalian suka ya gengs hihi

Untuk Counterattack-nya menyusul yaaa ~ Xie xie


End file.
